


21 momentos en la familia Stark - Rogers

by NicBaumw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War, Fluff and Angst, Lots of drama, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Superfamily
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicBaumw/pseuds/NicBaumw
Summary: Luego de la batalla de Nueva York, Steve esperaba vivir sólo en la Torre.No esperaba la llamada de Fury y una niña en la sala de conferencias.Y, definitivamente, no esperaba que Tony decidiera mudarse con ellos.OComo Steve y Tony primero se vuelve padres y luego se dan cuenta lo mucho que se aman.





	21 momentos en la familia Stark - Rogers

I.  
Cuando Steve la ve por primera vez, no puede evitar acordarse de él antes del suero. La niña está parada en medio de la sala de reuniones de la torre y parece pequeñísima, sus manos juguetean con su falda, pero deja de hacerlo en cuanto lo ve mirándola.   
\- ¿Leah? –sonríe él, la niña levanta la mirada y Steve siente un vuelco en el corazón. Tiene los ojos más azules que ha visto en su vida, aunque trate de taparlos con su melena azabache.- Leah, ese es tu nombre, ¿cierto? –ella asiente con la cabeza, pero no dice nada-. ¿Te gusta la torre?  
\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –su voz sonó fuerte y segura, demandante, aunque la fuerza no le llega a los ojos, se ve aterrorizada.  
\- Es para que estés más segura, la calle no es lugar para ningún niño y nosotros podemos ayudarte –le sonrió con ternura, intentó poner una mano en su hombro como señal de apoyo, pero ella rehuyó al contacto.  
\- Mis padres también dijeron eso. Y mataron a mi hermano.  
Cierto. Fury se lo había contado cuando le dijo que iban a traerla. Leah Allen tenía apenas once años, pero ya había pasado un infierno. Sus padres eran agentes de Hydra que prestaron a sus dos hijos para experimentar, ella era sólo un bebé cuando todo comenzó, tenía un hermano dos años mayor. William.  
\- No necesito ayuda, sé controlar mis poderes –dijo y al ver que Steve seguía sin hablar, decidió probarlo; apuntó sus manos al ramo de flores que decoraba la mesa, éstas comenzaron a marchitarse y de ellas salió un brillo azul que siguió su camino hasta las manos de la muchacha, que empezó a moverlas hasta crear una perfecta rosa completamente azul, luego sonrió y apuntó a las flores marchitas, éstas volvieron a vivir cuando todo el brillo azul se disolvió en sus manos- ¿ves?  
Wow. Todo ese show se veía espectacular, pero Fury le había explicado que era peligroso. Leah era capaz de controlar la energía vital de un ser vivo y crear lo que ella quisiera con la energía que tomaba de los demás. Mató a más de diez agentes de Hydra y logró escapar dos años atrás–su hermano no tuvo la misma suerte-; vivía en las calles de Nueva York desde entonces y SHIELD la había encontrado porque perdió el control hacia dos semanas y había matado a dos ladrones que intentaron asaltarla. Iba a quedarse con ellos por un tiempo, hasta que supieran que hacer con ella.  
\- Eso… Eso fue muy bueno, Leah, pero aquí no sólo vamos a ayudarte, vamos a darte una casa. Con comida todos los días y una habitación para ti sola –eso parece animarla un poco, porque se levanta de su silla y mira a Steve.  
\- ¿Y quien más vive aquí?   
\- Ahora sólo yo –responde él y es cierto. Luego de todo lo ocurrido en Nueva York meses atrás, nadie ha querido quedarse en la Torre que Tony ha hecho para ellos. Thor volvió con Loki a su Asgard, Bruce está de viaje en India, Clint ni siquiera contesta sus llamadas, Natasha está en una misión y Tony sigue en Malibu. Una parte de él se alegra de tener a alguien con quien charlar, pero no está seguro de que hacer con una niña de 11 años.  
\- Y Tony Stark –dice ella, él la mira sin comprender- Está parado detrás de ti –Steve gira sobre sus pies y definitivamente lo ve, Tony Stark está parado allí, vestido con su traje negro perfecto y le sonríe.  
\- ¿Tony?  
\- Hola, Cap –le saluda y entonces mira a la niña detrás del soldado- ¿Así que tú eres nuestra nueva inquilina?   
\- ¿Vas a vivir aquí? –le interrumpe Steve.  
\- Sí, bueno, mi casa en Malibu está destruida y Pepper y yo lo hemos dejado, así que pensé que Nueva York sería bueno para mí –se encoge de hombros, fingiendo que no le duele el corazón. Steve lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que está destrozado pero decide que hablarán de eso luego, así que le sonríe y dice:  
\- Entonces seremos nosotros tres. Leah, ¿tienes hambre? –la niña asiente, todavía está alerta pero por lo menos no ha intentado salir corriendo, eso tiene que ser un avance.   
Steve, Leah y él. Sí, la base no sería tan mala para Tony después de todo.  
II.  
Steve estaba bastante seguro que la convivencia iba a ser un desastre porque, vamos, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que un anciano de más de noventa años, que ha estado congelado los últimos setenta, sepa convivir con una niña de once años con problemas de actitud? Aunque, para ser sincero, Leah no le daba tanto miedo como la idea de vivir con Tony.   
Desde que había abierto los ojos en esta nueva época todo había sido nuevo para él, algunas cosas lo maravillaban y otras lo aterraban, Tony Stark hacia ambas. El hijo de Howard no se parecía en nada al amigo que Steve recordaba, aunque era un genio igual que él. Cuando Fury los reunió por primera vez, lo odió en cuanto lo vio, Tony era un egocéntrico ricachón que sólo peleaba para satisfacer su ego, representaba todo lo que odiaba de este nuevo mundo.  
Y entonces Tony se sacrificó para salvarlos a todos y mientras Steve lo veía caer del cielo –y rogaba a cualquier dios que existiera en ese momento, que estuviese vivo-, se dio cuenta cuan equivocado había estado con él.  
Eran algo así como amigos desde entonces, intercambiaban mensajes de texto a veces –cuando Steve entendía como era eso del celular-, hablaban por teléfono todas las semanas y se habían juntado a cenar una o dos veces desde lo de Nueva York; pero todo eso era muy diferente a vivir juntos, así que estaba un poco asustado.  
Luego de tres meses, estaba bastante satisfecho por como habían salido las cosas. La convivencia iba bastante bien -o lo bien que podía ir teniendo en cuenta que cada uno de ellos tenía un pasado terrible que los llenaba de pesadillas y los despertaba a mitad de la noche-, Steve se la pasaba entrenando, tenía unas pocas misiones y a veces debía viajar al cuartel de SHIELD en Washington, pero el resto del tiempo sólo intentaba adaptarse más a la nueva época que le tocaba vivir. Tony pasaba la mayor parte de su día en su taller, a veces iba a Industrias Stark o alguna gala benéfica, pero no mucho más que eso. Leah, por su parte, había empezado el colegio hacía dos meses, era la primera vez que iba a una escuela de verdad y Steve tenía miedo de que no la aceptaran, aunque cuando tomó el examen de admisión, dejó a todos con la boca abierta. Era brillante. Ella y Tony se llevaban de maravilla y a veces hablaban de cosas que Steve no entendía pero igual se reía con ellos porque era divertido verlos emocionarse por una cosa de metal.   
\- Steve, ¿estás con nosotros? –preguntó Tony mientras chasqueaba sus dedos enfrente de él, eso lo hizo salir de su cabeza. Era un viernes caluroso de julio y habían decidido cenar pizza los tres juntos.   
\- Sí, lo siento, me perdí pensando en otra cosa, ¿de qué estaban hablando?  
\- Tony me dijo que Bella era la mejor princesa de Disney y le he preguntado que era Disney y quien era esa tal Bella de la que habla y ha gritado que cómo que no lo sabía –respondió Leah encogiéndose de hombros.   
\- ¿Nunca has visto una película de Disney, Leah? –preguntó, sorprendido porque hasta él sabía de las películas de Disney. Ella negó con la cabeza y Tony ahogó un grito.  
\- Mis padres no nos dejaban ver televisión y digamos que en la calle tampoco hay una así que no, no sé de qué están hablando –era triste pensar que nunca había tenido una infancia, que nunca nadie la había arropado o leído un cuento antes de dormir. Tony interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando dijo:  
\- Bueno, hoy es tu día de suerte porque vamos a ver La bella y la bestia después de cenar. Jarvis, encárgate de las palomitas.  
Treinta minutos después, los tres están sentados en el sillón, mirando el clásico de Disney en una pantalla gigante. Leah está sentada entre ambos con las palomitas en su regazo, absorta en la película y por primera vez desde que la conoce, parece una niña de once años feliz.   
Steve finge que no siente la descarga que le recorre el brazo cuando su mano y la de Tony se encuentran por accidente mientras buscan palomitas.   
III.  
Tony no tiene ganas de ir a la cena de acción de gracias que organiza su fundación pero Pepper –las cosas habían mejorado notablemente entre ellos y Tony ya no la echaba de menos como antes- lo ha llamado noventa y tres veces, le ha enviado ciento dos emails y casi hace que Jarvis deje de funcionar con la cantidad de llamados telefónicos que entraron al número privado de la Torre, así que no le había quedado otra que aceptar pasar acción de gracias con todos esos idiotas.  
Cuando luego de pasar un día entero en el taller, pasó por el living de camino a su habitación para comenzar a cambiarse, encontró a Steve y Leah viendo la Sirenita y riendo a más no poder. Dios, se veían bien y él tenía que ir a esa estúpida fiesta. Solo. O tal vez…   
\- ¿Qué les parece una cena de acción de gracias en la Fundación Stark con gente en bonitos trajes y llenos de cirugías? –preguntó, llamando la atención de los presentes. Leah sonrió y dijo que sí, Steve se negó rotundamente.   
Su negativa no importó porque una hora después ella y él estaban esperando que Steve bajase de su habitación. Tony tenía un esmoquin clásico y Leah un vestido verde agua que le iba perfecto con los ojos, Jarvis había buscado los mejores tutoriales en la red para hacer trenzas y quince minutos después de arduo trabajo de Tony, el cabello de Leah se veía perfecto.  
Aunque no tan perfecto como Steve. Tony nunca quiso catalogarse como heterosexual porque las etiquetas no le gustaban pero jamás se había sentido atraído hacia un hombre, hasta ahora al menos, porque Steve Rogers en esmoquin era más de lo que su pobre corazón podía resistir. El traje que había escogido para él se ajustaba en las partes justas y los ojos le brillaban más azules esa noche. Tony estaba bastante seguro de que lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta.  
\- ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó el hombre frente a él, él sólo asintió porque tenía miedo de que si intentaba hablar saldría un chillido horrible.   
Leah no paró de hablar en los quince minutos que duró el viaje en auto. Era la primera vez que iba a una fiesta así que estaba más que emocionada, Steve le preguntó cómo habían sido sus fiestas de cumpleaños entonces y ella dijo que nunca había tenido una. Aún no se habían acostumbrado a las declaraciones de la niña, de vez en cuando ella decía cosas así como si no fuera la gran cosa y a ellos se les partía el corazón. Tony se puso un recordatorio en el celular: averiguar cuando es el cumpleaños de Leah y hacer la mejor fiesta de la historia.   
Cuando bajaron del automóvil todos los flashes se enfocaron en ellos tres, la niña se tomó de las manos de ambos, algo asustada. Tony sabía que eso acabaría en la portada de las revistas de cotilleo al día siguiente, casi que podía leer lo que dirían “Iron Man y Capitán América están saliendo” “Han adoptado una niña”. Lidiaría con eso luego, no iba a soltar la mano de Leah hasta que ella estuviera tranquila y estaba seguro de que Steve no lo haría tampoco.   
Una hora y media después Tony estaba exhausto de tanto apretón de manos y conversaciones falsas y no había visto a Leah o Steve desde que se separaron al entrar al salón. Dios, odiaba toda esta burocracia, necesitaba un trago. Mientras le servían un whiskey en la barra, divisó en la pista a sus dos compañeros de piso, bailando y riendo a más no poder; uno bailaba peor que el otro, pero Steve tenía a Leah sobre sus pies y ella sonreía como pocas veces la había visto. Tony sintió esa cálida sensación en el pecho que sentía cada vez que los veía interactuar.   
\- Cierra la boca, Tony, te van a entrar moscas –le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta para ver a Pepper sonriéndole. Se veía preciosa con aquel vestido negro y a Tony le extrañó no sentir nada cuando la vio tan bella, la quería a montones y confiaba en ella ciegamente, pero estaba bastante seguro de que su relación era más amistosa que romántica.  
\- No sé de qué estás hablando, Peps.  
\- De la cara de baboso con la que estás mirando a tu familia –respondió ella con afecto, él la miró, aún sin comprender a que se refería-. Steve y Leah. Todo el mundo habla de ello, de cómo Tony Stark por fin encontró a su media naranja y han formado, junto con esa niña que nadie sabe de dónde salió, una familia de lo más tierna.   
\- No es… Steve y yo no… Leah no… -no sabía que decir. Steve no era su media naranja y ellos no eran una familia. No, no. Ni de cerca. Pepper se rió.  
\- Tú aún no te has dado cuenta, pero lo harás. Y de verdad estoy muy feliz por ti, Tony. Te lo mereces –dijo y luego se alejó, dejándolo aún más confundido.   
Dos horas después de esa confusa conversación, los tres llegaron a la Torre, por fin. Steve y él se veían agotados, pero Leah no paraba de saltar y hablar de lo genial que había sido, lo bien que se lo había pasado y lo feliz que estaba.   
\- ¡Ha sido la mejor noche de la vida! ¡Gracias por llevarme! ¡Los quiero tanto! –dijo de pronto mientras los abrazaba a los dos al mismo tiempo y luego se alejó, como si no hubiese tirado una bomba en el medio del salón.   
Steve pareció pensarlo un momento, miró a Tony, que aún seguía mirando por donde había salido la niña y dijo:   
\- ¿Sabes? Yo también la quiero –el mayor lo miró entonces, con el corazón latiéndole a mil.  
\- Sí. Yo también lo hago –y a ti también.  
Tal vez Pepper no estaba tan equivocada después de todo.  
IV.  
A Leah jamás le habían hecho un regalo, ni un pastel, ni una fiesta de cumpleaños. A decir verdad, la única persona que la había abrazado los primeros once años de su vida, había sido su hermano. A veces todavía tenía pesadillas y oía la voz de su madre, fuerte y claro, que le decía que iba a encontrarla y a acabar con la bolsa de basura que era. Llegó a creer que tenía razón, que su vida no valía nada, Will se había sacrificado para protegerla y ella lo único que hacía era huir, no tenía a nadie, así que dudaba que alguien fuese a extrañarla.   
Todo eso había cambiado en el momento en que llegó a la Torre de los Vengadores, hacia casi un año atrás. Cuando ese señor con el parche en el ojo –que luego supo que era Nick Fury- se le había aparecido a mitad de la noche diciendo que tenía una propuesta para ella, su primer instinto fue echarse a correr, aunque no sirvió de nada porque la atraparon casi al instante. Ahora agradecía que lo hubiesen hecho, tenía una familia.   
O algo parecido.   
\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Leah! –la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a Steve y Tony, este último cargaba un pastel con las figuras de acción de los vengadores, del techo salieron globos de diferentes colores y la televisión se encendió mostrando un mensaje: “Feliz cumpleaños, señorita Leah!”  
\- Gracias –dijo ella, feliz. Steve la abrazó y besó su cabeza, mientras Tony depositaba el pastel en un lugar seguro de la habitación, luego se unió a ellos-. Los quiero mucho.  
\- Y nosotros a ti, princesa. Ahora anda, vamos a soplar las velitas, pide tres deseos.  
Durante toda su vida había deseado dos cosas: libertad y que alguien la ame, ahora no tenía idea de lo que podía llegar a desear, tenía una casa enorme, con una cama calentita y comida siempre en la mesa, iba a la escuela y tenía amigos, tenía la vida más normal que se podía, teniendo en cuenta que tenía súper poderes y vivía con los dos héroes más importantes del mundo. Tal vez eso era lo más importante, esos dos hombres que la habían acogido sin pedir nada a cambio, que reían con ella y secaban sus lágrimas. Esos dos hombres que la querían. Deseó que todo siguiese igual.  
Fue a la escuela ese día, los tres iban a cenar juntos por la noche, ya que Tony tenía reuniones en la empresa y Steve en SHIELD, habían quedado en que era mejor que fuese algo intimo y pequeño, o al menos eso creía ella, porque cuando regresó del colegio por la tarde, se encontró con algo muy distinto.  
Su piso de la Torre estaba decorado a más no poder, con guirnaldas y globos de todos colores. Todos sus amigos de la escuela estaban allí, y también Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Fury y María, todos ellos, junto con Tony y Steve, llevaban una remera blanca que en letras azules decía ‘Team Leah’.  
\- ¡Sorpresa! –gritaron todos y ella tuvo miedo de ponerse a llorar de la felicidad.   
Tres horas después, los niños comenzaron a irse, no sin antes decir que había sido el mejor cumpleaños de la historia y de tomarse fotos con todos los Vengadores. Ashley, su mejor amiga, le dijo justo antes de irse:  
\- Tus padres son los mejores.  
Leah miró a Tony y Steve, que se reían de algo que Clint había dicho, y no se molestó en decir que ellos no eran sus padres, porque estaba bastante segura de que actuaban como si lo fueran. Y a ella le encantaba.  
Jamás había sido tan feliz.  
V.  
Steve nunca había llevado a alguien de su nueva vida cuando iba a ver a Peggy porque ella era su secreto más valioso y no estaba seguro de como se sentiría ella al verlo llegar con alguien más. Leah no era alguien más para él, había llegado a su vida hacia poco más de un año y la había cambiado por completo. La compañía de Leah y Tony se había vuelto esencial para él, ya no se sentía solo y no añoraba su pasado tanto como antes, ahora sentía que pertenecía a este lugar.   
Por eso, cuando Tony tuvo que ir de improvisto a Washington y sólo quedaron él y Leah en la torre, no le quedó otro remedio que acceder a los pedidos de la niña y llevarla con él cuando iba a visitar a su antiguo amor. Leah no paraba de hablar de lo emocionada que estaba de al fin conocer a la mujer de la que Steve había estado enamorado –porque sí, sabía toda la historia- y él no podía esperar a presentarle a Peggy a Leah, a la nueva mujer de su vida.   
Le sudaban las manos cuando dos horas después tocó la puerta de la habitación de Peggy, con la niña a su lado. Escuchó un “pase” muy bajito y Steve miró a Leah justo antes de abrir la puerta. Todavía le costaba trabajo verla tan envejecida y verse a él como siempre, los separaba un abismo.  
\- ¿Steve? –preguntó la señora que se encontraba en la cama, él se acercó y le sonrió con cariño-. Has vuelto.  
\- ¿Cómo no iba a venir a saludar a una de mis chicas favoritas? –Peggy sonrió y entonces posó sus ojos en la niña de ojos celestes y cabello azabache que se escondía detrás de él-. Y ella es mi otra chica favorita, Leah, ven, di hola.   
\- Hola, Leah, es un gusto conocerte al fin, Steve nunca deja de hablar de ti –a la niña eso pareció animarle porque se acercó a la cama y comenzó a hablar sin parar, preguntándole a Peggy si todo lo que él le había contado sobre la guerra había sido verdad.  
Mientras las veía charlar, no pudo evitar preguntarse si así hubiera sido su vida si el hielo no lo hubiese dejado fuera de juego por tantos años, Leah la escuchaba maravillada y los ojos de Peggy brillaban de emoción al recordar los años dorados de su vida, Steve solía añorar la vida que podría haber tenido y la recordaba una y otra vez cuando no podía dormir.   
Antes.   
Ahora ya no, porque la tenía.  
Era diferente sí, vivía con una niña que podía matarlos con sólo chequear los dedos, y un playboy millonario que era un héroe de puta madre, pero se sentía bien. Se sentía como una familia. Había observado a Leah y Tony, hablar como ella y Peggy lo estaban haciéndolo en ese momento, incontables veces y el sentimiento de calidez en su pecho era cada vez más fuerte. Había dejado de intentar negar lo que sentía por el hombre de hierro hacia un tiempo, y ahora sólo se limitaba a sufrir en silencio cuando lo veía llegar de una cita con quien sabe quién.  
\- Peggs, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que te contara cuando encontrara a alguien más? –aprovechó a decir, cuando Leah había dejado la habitación para preparar té. La mujer asintió- Creo que estoy enamorado de alguien.  
\- No digas alguien. Di su nombre. Tony Stark –le sonrió ella, con ternura. Nada la hacía más feliz que saber que su Steve estaba feliz, se merecía vivir una vida larga, plena y buena, justo como ella lo había hecho- ¿Se lo has dicho?  
\- ¿Estás loca? –él abrió mucho los ojos- por supuesto que no, es Tony Stark, no tengo oportunidad.   
\- Y tú eres el Capitán América. Y más importante, eres Steve Rogers. Cualquier persona perdería la cabeza por ti.   
Hablar con Peggy siempre lo hacía sentir mejor, ella trasmitía paz y amor. Él y Leah dejaron la casa unas horas después, con la promesa de que iban a volver. Leah no habló durante toda la vuelta a casa pero no paró de sonreír, Steve estaba bastante seguro que había oído toda su conversación.   
VI.   
La última misión había dejado a Fury dado por muerto, a él y a Natasha como fugitivos y a SHIELD en ruinas; pero lo más importante, le había dejado la certeza de que Bucky estaba vivo y que tenía el cerebro lavado. Su mejor amigo, su hermano, el que creía muerto hacia setenta años, estaba vivo y lo quería muerto. Luchar contra él había sido de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho, y saber que ahora estaba por el mundo como un fugitivo, sin recordar quién era, le partía el corazón.   
Cuando volvió a Nueva York tres días después de todo lo sucedido, las heridas físicas ya no le dolían y los tiros que había recibido no habían dejado marca, estaba bien, aunque su alma era otra cosa. Le dolía el pecho y tenía ganas de llorar desde el momento en que despertó en la cama del hospital con Sam a su lado, quería encontrar a Bucky, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, que estaba con él hasta el final. Y quería llegar a casa, y abrazar a Leah y a Tony y quedarse con ellos dos para siempre.  
Llegó por la mañana, justo cuando Leah estaba por irse al colegio. En cuanto la niña lo vio corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, Steve la levantó para ponerla a su altura y hundió su nariz en su cabello, olía a flores, a Leah, a casa. Dios, la había extrañado tanto, miró a Tony sin soltarla y este levantó una ceja, lo sabía.  
Veinte minutos y varias quejas de Leah después, por fin habían hecho que entrara al auto de Happy para ir a la escuela, bajo la promesa que comerían juntos por la noche, entonces Tony se había ofrecido a preparar té y ahora los dos hombres estaban sentados en el sillón, sin hablar. Steve parecía perdido.  
\- Fury me ha llamado. Y me lo ha explicado todo –dice Tony luego de unos minutos-. Lo siento mucho, Steve. Pondré a mis hombres a buscarlo, lo encontraremos y vamos a ayudarlo, lo prometo.  
Tony esperaba muchas cosas, que Steve se enojase y rompiese toda la sala, que le gritara y se encerrara en el gimnasio y no saliera por tres días, pero definitivamente no esperaba ver al Capitán América llorando. Al principio no lo notó, porque Steve se había tapado el rostro con las manos, pero luego vio los espasmos de su cuerpo y segundos más tarde, aparecieron los sollozos. No era bueno consolando a la gente, podía lidiar con ataques de furia y esas cosas, pero la tristeza lo aterraba.  
\- Está bien, Steve, déjalo salir –dijo, con la voz temblorosa, mientras pasaba una mano sobre el brazo del otro hombre; entonces él hizo algo que lo sorprendió todavía más, lo abrazó, con fuerza. Steve se aferró a él como si le fuera la vida en ello y lloró más fuerte, Tony lo dejó ser mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.  
\- Era Bucky. Igual de joven que siempre, la misma cara, tenía el pelo un poco más largo y uno de sus brazos era de metal, pero lucía igual. No imagino lo que ha tenido que pasar y yo lo he dejado solo –se lamentó Steve, aún abrazado a Tony.  
\- No hay nada que pudieses haber hecho, ni siquiera sabías que estaba vivo, no te culpes. Y tranquilízate, lo encontraremos, te lo prometo, te ayudaré –Steve no dijo nada por unos minutos, hasta de pronto soltó:  
\- Lo único que pensaba cuando él no paraba de golpearme es que iba a morir, no podía pelear contra él, no podía pelear contra mi hermano. Y lo que más me aterraba era la idea de dejarlos a ti y a Leah, en lo mucho que iba a extrañarlos –a Tony se le heló la sangre al pensar en Steve muerto. Ya no imaginaba la vida sin él.  
\- No pienses en eso, no vamos a ir a ninguna parte. Nunca –Steve sonrió contra su pecho y él sintió que los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que el súper soldado ya se habría dado cuenta lo mucho que lo afectaba su cercanía.  
A Leah no le extrañó encontrarlos abrazados y dormidos en el sillón cuando volvió del colegio. Les sacó una foto y se le envío a Pepper, minutos después llegó la respuesta:  
¡Tus padres son adorables!  
Lo eran.  
VII.  
Había perdido a su hermano hacia años, parecía que una eternidad había pasado desde que lo había visto sonreír por última vez. Will. Lo extrañaba más de lo que le gustaba admitir y todos los años se sentía un poco más culpable por su muerte.   
Todo había sucedido muy rápido, habían logrado escapar de la celda que compartían y ya estaban a punto de salir del horroroso lugar cuando un tiro le dio a su hermano en la espalda. Will podía crear fuego y manejarlo a la perfección pero además de eso, era humano, un tiro lo dañaba tanto como a cualquier otra persona. Leah había acabado con los dos agentes que los perseguían en menos de un minuto, sentía la energía subir por sus venas a cada instante, pero los agentes se multiplicaban y Will no paraba de sangrar.   
\- Guarda tus fuerzas para después –le dijo a su hermano que lanzaba fuego por doquier. Ella tenía apenas ocho años en aquel entonces, pero se sentían como veinte. Habían sido ocho largos años en donde su única compañía era Will.  
Parecía que estaban ganando, la puerta estaba a unos cien metros y Leah ya podía oler la libertad, llegó a saborear la felicidad y luego todo acabó. Sus padres aparecieron con más agentes y su madre sonreía de forma macabra, su hermano se puso delante de ella instintivamente, estaba débil.   
\- Leah, corre –le dijo, mientras todo su cuerpo se encendía.  
\- No voy a dejarte solo.  
\- Leah. Vete. Espérame afuera, te veré allí -volvió a decir, sin dejar de arrojar fuego por doquier, ella no se movió- Por favor –rogó él una vez más-, te veré afuera, lo prometo.  
Ella huyó lo más rápido que pudo y esperó a su hermano a dos cuadras de allí, era la primera vez que salía al mundo y no podía esperar para que ellos dos comenzaran su nueva vida como personas libres.   
Boom.   
Oyó la explosión a la distancia y comenzó a ver el fuego mezclado con el humo unos segundos después, corrió hacia el lugar lo más rápido que sus piernas la dejaron y cuando llegó allí, sintió como todo el mundo se detenía.   
Lo que había sido su prisión durante ocho años estaba en llamas, había humo por doquier y las paredes estaban comenzando a ceder.  
Y Will no estaba.   
Lo esperó y lo esperó y lo esperó por lo que parecieron horas, a cada minuto la desaparición crecía en su interior. El edificio cedió completo al cabo de unos minutos.  
Y Will nunca salió.  
Podía sentir la energía fluir a través de ella, fuerte y enojada, le estaba devorando las entrañas y no podía controlarla. Le dolía el cuerpo, el alma y el corazón.  
Will. Will. Will.   
No tenía la fuerza ni las ganas para controlar el poder que parecía querer comerla viva, no tenía a nadie. Dejó que lo hiciera, que la matara de una vez por todas.   
Todo se volvió negro al cabo de unos minutos.  
__  
Eran las 02.07 AM cuando a Steve lo despertaron los gritos, se levantó de la cama confundido y preocupado porque sabía exactamente de donde venían. Atravesó el pasillo en un instante y se encontró a Tony en la puerta de la habitación de Leah, entraron juntos en ella y no supieron cómo reaccionar.   
Leah estaba sentada en su cama, llorando, ellos jamás la habían visto llorar así. Tenía una nube violeta a su alrededor que era cada vez más grande y en cuanto los vio llegar, gritó:  
\- Hagan que pare, por favor –lucía desesperada, Tony y él se acercaron con cuidado y tomaron sus manos. Leah lloraba cada vez más fuerte- Haz que pare, papá, por favor. Pa, por favor.   
\- Leah, dinos que pasa, por favor –Tony lucía tan desesperado como ella y parecía a punto de llorar.   
\- Lo dejé solo. Dejé solo a Will, lo mataron por mi culpa, debí haber luchado a su lado. Maté a mi hermano –llorisqueó, la nube a su alrededor creció todavía más. Estaba perdiendo el control. Tony la abrazó con fuerza y él le tomó de la mano, mientras decía:  
\- Cálmate, princesa, no fue tu culpa. Nada de todo lo que te ha pasado es tu culpa, sólo eras una niña, todavía lo eres. Tu hermano estaría orgulloso de la persona en la que te estás convirtiendo –se unió al abrazo de Tony y ella. Haría lo que fuera por protegerla.  
La nube violeta comenzó a desaparecer a su alrededor y Leah dejó de llorar al cabo de unos minutos, ninguno de ellos dos se movió de su sitio, todavía abrazados a ella.  
\- Cumpliría dieciocho en dos días. Creo que no he podido dejar de pensar en eso –dijo por fin, los dos hombres se separaron para mirarla. ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño había podido sufrir tanto?  
\- Lo siento mucho, cariño –habló Steve-. Puedes hablar de ello con nosotros, lo sabes, ¿cierto?  
\- Sí. Es solo que no quería molestarlos, se veían muy ocupados esta semana. No quería preocuparte a ti, todavía estabas algo tocado con lo de Bucky.   
\- ¿Acabas de decirle a tu padre que “estaba algo tocado”? –preguntó Tony con tono burlesco, Leah se echó a reír. Steve alzó una ceja.  
\- No estaba tocado.  
\- Sí, lo estabas –respondió ella con picardía-. Aunque, Pa, tu también lo estabas cuando llegaste aquí –dijo mirando a Tony, él la miró sorprendida y ella tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que había dicho-. L-lo siento, yo- yo no quería decir, perdón.   
\- Me has llamado ‘Pa’. Y has llamado a Steve ‘papá’ –Tony pareció pensarlo un momento y luego sonrió-. ‘Pa’ suena mucho más cool que ‘papá’ así que yo gano, Steve, lo siento –él se echó a reír.  
\- ¿Está bien si los llamo así? –preguntó Leah con la voz temblorosa. Los adultos se miraron entre ellos, fue Steve quien habló primero.  
\- Puedes llamarnos como quieras, pero me alegra que decidas llamarnos así, ya estaba harto de que mi hija me dijera por mi nombre de pila.  
\- Sí, porque es horroroso –agregó Tony haciéndolos reír. Leah los abrazó con fuerza.   
\- Los amo.   
\- Y nosotros a ti.  
Se durmieron los tres abrazados en la cama de Leah, en algún momento de la madrugada, Tony tomó la mano de Steve y él sintió que su corazón latía tan fuerte que se podía escuchar por toda la torre. Miró sus manos unidas y luego a las dos personas que dormían a su lado.  
Así que así se sentía la felicidad.  
VIII.  
Tony creía que luchar contra extraterrestres había sido lo más difícil que habían hecho, pero no. Ahora no sólo tenían que pelear contra dos mellizos súper poderosos, sino que a eso le habían agregado a un robot con inteligencia artificial que él mismo había creado. Y no sólo se sentía para la mierda por eso sino que para agregarle más diversión a su vida, la muchacha rubia había jugado con su mente; la visión de todos sus compañeros muertos, ver a Steve muerto, diciéndole que podría haberlo salvado, lo había dejado tocado.   
Aunque no era el único, todos se veían visiblemente afectados. Aterrizaron en la granja secreta de Clint, luego de la sorpresa de descubrir que este tenía una familia completa y de que Thor huyera a su mundo sin explicación, había llegado la hora de dormir. Laura, la esposa de Clint, fue quien las repartió, Bruce y Natasha – Él y Steve.  
Steve. Estaba furioso cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho y no le habló durante todo el trayecto a la casa de Clint, pero luego había dado todo ese discurso sobre luchar codo a codo y lo había mirado a los ojos cuando dijo ‘juntos’, así que Tony no tenía idea de que podía esperar de él.   
Definitivamente no esperaba que la habitación sólo tuviese una cama matrimonial. Una. Sola. Cama. Dos personas. Él y Steve. Durmiendo. Juntos. Dios, iba a empezar a hiperventilar. Laura cerró la puerta tras ella al irse pero ninguno de los dos se movió de donde estaba parado, Tony estaba seguro de que estaba sudando y que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de lo fuerte que latía y, para ser sinceros, Steve no se veía mucho mejor que él, el soldado miraba fijo la cama y la respiración parecía ser más rápida que lo normal.  
Su celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo y lo hizo salir de su cabeza. Miró la pantalla, era Leah, llamándolo por Facetime, atendió de inmediato y se acercó a Steve para que su hija pudiera verlos a ambos.  
\- Hola –saludó desde el otro lado de la pantalla-, sólo quería saber si estaban bien.  
\- Estamos bien, princesa –comenzó a decir su compañero de habitación-, no te preocupes por nosotros.   
\- Sí, Leah, todo está bien. Acabamos de cenar y estábamos por ir a dormir, nos ha tocado compartir cuarto. ¿Tú? ¿Has comido? ¿Has hecho tus tareas? ¿Pepper está siendo buena niñera? Ya es tarde, deberías estar durmiendo, mañana tienes escuela.  
\- Bien. Sí. Sí. Ya estoy por ir a dormir, Pa, deja de preocuparte. Ahora díganme, son compañeros de cuarto… ¿sólo hay una cama? –alzó una ceja y Steve soltó una risa nerviosa.   
\- Eso no te incumbe, Leah –le dijo-. Tony y yo tenemos que descansar ahora y tú también, te veremos pronto. Ve a dormir. Te amamos.  
\- Pero, papá…   
\- Nada de peros. A dormir querida –Leah hizo una cara triste y a Steve le recordó a Tony cuando quería conseguir algo.  
\- Bien. Los llamaré mañana. No peleen, por favor. Los amo.  
\- Nosotros a ti –dijeron al unísono y luego cortaron la llamada.  
Steve se retiró al baño sin decir una palabra y regresó luego de unos minutos. Sólo vestía una camiseta y unos bóxers, a Tony se le hacía difícil respirar o decir alguna frase coherente teniendo al Capitán América con tan poca ropa tan cerca, aunque sabía que debía disculparse, así que usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejar de mirar la espalda del hombre que lo acompañaba y dijo:  
\- Lo siento. Sólo intentaba protegerlos –Steve se dio la vuelta y lo miró directo a los ojos.   
\- ¿A quién?   
\- A ustedes. A los Vengadores. A ti. A Leah, no quiero que nada malo les suceda –admitió, le sudaban las manos de lo culpable que se sentía.  
\- Nada malo estaba sucediendo, Tony. Tuvimos una misión, era simple y ahora el mundo está por explotar. Otra vez. No deberías haberte apresurado –Steve estaba cruzado de brazos, visiblemente molesto y él estaba comenzando a exasperarse, no lo entendía, no entendía nada.  
\- ¡Sólo quería protegerlos! ¡No quiero perderlos! –gritó con furia- ¡Perdona por ser un simple mortal que comete errores una y otra vez, no todos podemos ser perfectos como el puto Capitán América!  
\- ¡No se trata de ser perfecto o no! –bramó Steve furioso- ¡No entiendo porque lo hiciste, Tony, todo estaba bien!  
\- ¡Por qué los vi! ¡A ti y a los demás, todos muertos! ¡Por mi culpa! ¡Sólo intentaba impedir que eso ocurriera!   
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó confundido el soldado. Tony suspiró, no quería decirlo, no quería verse tan vulnerable.   
\- En la misión, la chica jugó con mi cerebro. Me mostró a todos ustedes muertos por mi culpa, tú me decías que podría haberlos salvado. Quería salvarlos –el rostro de Steve se calmó, se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro. A Tony le sudaban las manos del nerviosismo, estaba en una habitación, con una sola cama y con Steve más cerca de lo normal.   
\- Deberías habérmelo dicho, Tony, todos estamos alterados, la chica jugó con mi mente también. No hay que hacerle caso, tú jamás nos harías daño –le dijo con ternura. Dios, esto es tortura china, pensó, mientras sentía el perfume del otro hombre.   
\- ¿Qué viste tú?   
\- A ti y a Leah, muertos. Pensé que iba a ver a Peggy o a Bucky, esas han sido mis pesadillas desde que me sacaron del hielo, pero supongo que en este tiempo otras personas se convirtieron en mi mayor debilidad –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Parecía agotado-. Jamás me había dolido tanto el corazón, no sé qué haría si los perdiera.   
\- Tranquilo, Cap. No vamos a ir a ningún lado –Tony no pudo resistirse y acarició la mejilla del soldado, los ojos de este se encendieron con algo que él no supo comprender y pensó que iba a golpearlo, pero entonces Steve hizo algo que nunca podría haber creído posible. Lo besó.  
Steve lo besó.  
Tony Stark estaba besando a Steve Rogers.  
Steve Rogers lo estaba besando a él. Por decisión propia.  
Al comienzo lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no pasaron más de unos segundos para que respondiera al beso con la misma intensidad, pasó sus manos por el cuello de Steve y este lo abrazó por la cintura. Había imaginado muchísimas veces como sería besarlo, pero nada se comparaba con esto, todo lo que podría haber soñado se sentía horrible al lado de la situación en la que estaba. Los labios de Steve eran suaves y sus manos en su cintura se sentían de maravilla, Tony creyó que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Pronto quiso más.  
El beso se volvió cada vez más pasional y la ropa comenzó a incomodar. Primero fue la camiseta de Steve y luego la de Tony y luego sus pantalones y, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, los dos estaban completamente desnudos, besándose, en la cama de la casa de Clint. Dios, que irreal parecía todo.  
\- ¿De verdad quieres esto? –preguntó Steve entre medio de besos. Tony le respondió sin despegarse de su boca:  
\- Sí.  
Era la primera vez del Capitán y la primera vez que él mismo estaba con un hombre, así que fueron lentos y cuidadosos y lo menos ruidosos que podían. Parecía que las emociones iban a desbordarlos, no quedó espacio de la piel de otro que hayan besado.   
__  
La mañana siguiente fue todo un desafío porque lo único que quería era seguir besando al hombre de sus sueños, pero tenían una guerra que luchar y unos compañeros de equipo a quienes ocultar lo que había ocurrido anoche. Desayunaron todos juntos, ellos se lanzaban sonrisas disimuladas y se tomaron de la mano una o dos veces debajo de la mesa. Nadie sospechaba nada, o al menos eso creía Tony, hasta que –aún en la mesa del desayuno-, atendieron la video llamada de Leah.  
\- ¡Han dormido juntos! –gritó su hija del otro lado de la línea. Tony miró a Steve, este lo miraba preso del pánico. Todos los presentes habían dejado de hablar para prestarles atención a ellos dos, incluso los hijos de Clint.  
\- ¿Qu-qué? ¿D-de qué estás-s habl-aa-ndo? –preguntó nervioso. Leah lanzó una carcajada.  
\- ¡Lo sé todo! ¡Era hora! ¡Estoy tan feliz! No lo podía creer cuando Natasha me llamó esta mañana, le debo cien dólares, yo pensé que iban a hacerlo en Navidad… -Ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando atención, estaban mirando a Natasha, pidiendo explicaciones. La espía se encogió de hombros y dijo:  
\- Las paredes parecen de papel en este lugar.  
A Tony le pareció adorable el sonrojo en las mejillas de Steve.   
IX.  
Después del incidente con el Ultrón las cosas cambiaron un poco en la Torre de los Vengadores. Jarvis ya no estaba y en su lugar había un nuevo tipo de inteligencia artificial a la que su padre había bautizado como Friday. Leah extrañaba a Jarvis, extrañaba las charlas que solía tener con él cuando no podía dormir, y le resultaba extraño que su voz saliera del androide que ahora vivía en el mismo lugar que ellos, al que todos lo llamaban Visión. Él era bueno y le trataba bien, se había adaptado a él, aunque todavía se enojaba cuando atravesaba las paredes de su cuarto sin permiso.   
Sam, amigo de su otro padre, se había mudado a la torre también y se habían llevado de maravilla desde el primer día. El hombre era inteligente y su traje estaba de puta madre, se lo dejó probar una vez, pero fue la única porque después Steve se había enojado tanto al ver el peligro que eso conllevaba que Sam nunca volvió a dejarla. A ella le gustaba tenerlo allí.  
Wanda era otra cosa, era apenas dos años más grande que ella y estaba seriamente afectada luego de la muerte de su hermano, los primeros días en la torre fueron algo difíciles porque ella no hablaba y cuando lo hacía, era para gritar. Leah pensó que podrían volverse amigas porque tenían pasados parecidos, las dos habían sido víctimas de Hydra –aunque ella todavía no podía entender como los gemelos se habían ofrecido voluntarios para esa atrocidad- y les faltaba un hermano, pero estaba muy equivocada. Wanda trataba mal a Tony y estaba demasiado pegada a Steve, Leah entendía que no tenía a nadie más, pero ellos eran sus padres y no tenía intenciones de prestarlos. Así que las cosas entre ellas dos no eran color de rosas.  
Al menos el piso de la Torre que compartía con sus padres aún era de ellos tres y nadie pasaba sin autorización, era su casa y no tenía que compartirla con nadie –por más egoísta que eso sonara, a Leah le gustaba que fuera así-. Lo único que había cambiado es que ahora Steve dormía en la habitación de Tony y se besaban en el desayuno, en la cena y todo el día y salían en citas y eran una pareja.   
Una muy tierna pareja que ahora estaba esperándola impaciente en las puertas del ascensor. Era Noche buena y la pasarían todos juntos en el piso común que tenían en la Torre, todos estaban allí, incluidos Pepper, Natasha, Clint y su familia.   
\- ¿Cuándo será el día en que llegue temprano? –bufó Tony mientras miraba su reloj-. Vamos treinta minutos tarde, para este momento Clint se debe haber terminado todos los aperitivos.  
\- En eso se parece a ti, tenle paciencia –le dijo Steve, abrazándolo por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor. Tony movía el pie con impaciencia- Deja de molestarte, siempre llegamos tarde a todos los eventos porque tu comienzas a prepararte cuando ya es hora de salir.  
\- Steve, te amo pero esto no es mi culpa. Tu hija hace todo con demasiada lentitud, se parece a ti –el soldado le dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, aún con las manos en su cintura.  
\- ¿Qué has dicho?  
\- Que hace todo con demasiada pacienci-  
\- No –le cortó Steve- antes de eso. ¿Qué has dicho?   
\- Oh –Tony se dio cuenta las palabras que habían salido de su boca y su corazón latía con fuerza. Hacia nueve meses que salían, pero él tenía terror de decir aquello y que luego todo se esfumara-. No voy a volver a repetirlo.  
\- Tony.  
\- No, no insistas.  
\- Por favor, quiero oírlo –rogó el otro hombre, él miró esos ojos azules que lo volvían loco y se dio cuenta que había perdido la batalla. La había perdido hace tiempo.  
\- Bien, te amo. ¿Estás contento ahora?   
\- Sí, porque yo también te amo –dijo Steve y le besó.  
Debería acostumbrarse a eso, a los besos cálidos y llenos de amor que el capitán le daba pero no podía, su cuerpo aún temblaba y su corazón le latía con fuerza contra el pecho. Dios, amaba a ese hombre.  
\- ¿La sesión de besos va a seguir mucho tiempo más? –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, haciéndolos separar.  
\- Era hora, niña. ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí? –preguntó Tony, tomando de la mano a Steve. Los dos miraron a su hija, llevaba una coleta en el pelo y un vestido color rojo-. Te ves preciosa, Leah.  
\- Gracia, Pa –sonrió-. ¿Nos vamos?

El piso común estaba repleto de decoraciones, regalos y comida. Todos se sentaron en la enorme mesa que habían preparado, justo al lado del árbol de navidad. La cena pasó entre risas, anécdotas y chistes subidos de tono por parte de Tony, que hacían que Steve y Laura les tapasen los oídos a sus respectivos hijos; cuando los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a sonar, todos levantaron sus copas.  
\- ¡Feliz navidad! –Leah abrazó a sus padres, los dos besaron sus mejillas con cariño.  
\- Hora de abrir tus regalos.  
La primer caja que le entregaron estaba envuelta en papel azul y tenía un moño rojo, cuando la abrió se encontró con una carpeta llena papeles; miró a sus padres con confusión, Steve le dijo “léela” y lo hizo. “Solicitud de guarda permanente de la Sta. Leah Allen”, los papeles quemaron en sus manos y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.  
\- ¿Qu-qué? ¿Ustedes quie-quieren adoptarme? ¿Quedarse conmigo para siempre? –preguntó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Sus padres se acercaron a ella y la miraron con ternura, Steve fue el primero en hablar.  
\- Por supuesto que sí, para siempre. Pero sólo si tú quieres.  
\- Ya eres nuestra hija –agregó Tony-. Lo único que cambiará si firmas esos papeles es que tendrás nuestros apellidos.  
Leah ni siquiera lo pensó, tomó el bolígrafo que su padre le tendía y firmó en todas las hojas donde pedían su firma, cuando terminó, abrazó a sus padres con fuerza. Nunca le había gustado el apellido Allen porque era el mismo que llevaban sus padres biológicos y ella no quería tener nada que ver con esos dos sujetos.  
Luego de que Pepper les tomara una foto a los tres juntos y de abrir sus otros regalos, Leah se alejó un poco para poder calmar sus emociones. Se sentó en la terraza y miró a las estrellas, ojalá Will pudiera ver esto, estaría orgullosa de ella.   
\- ¿Todo bien, hija? –preguntaron sus padres, apareciendo detrás de ella. Les sonrió.  
\- Solo estaba pensando en que ahora llevo los apellidos más importantes del país. Son míos –ellos dos se rieron y volvieron a abrazarla.  
\- Cuidado con eso. Úsalos con responsabilidad -le dijo Steve.  
\- Sólo úsalos. Te dejarán entrar a cualquier lugar –agregó Tony.  
Leah Stark – Rogers. Se sentía bien.  
X.   
Todo se fue al carajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los acuerdos habían significado cosas diferentes para sus padres y los habían hecho discutir noches enteras. Leah los había visto discutir infinidad de veces, pero jamás así.  
Vio por televisión la batalla que se libró en Berlín, la batalla que protagonizaron sus padres, en bandos diferentes, uno contra otro. Menos de doce horas después Tony estaba más tranquilo y le prometió que buscaría a Steve y que volverían juntos a casa, le dijo que él había estado equivocado y que debería haber apoyado a su pareja.   
Dos días después de eso, Tony volvió a casa con la cara llena de moretones, el hombro dislocado y los ojos triste. Volvió solo.   
\- ¿Y papá? –preguntó Leah, su padre se sentó en el sillón e hizo que ella se sentara junto a él. Lucía agotado y visiblemente destrozado, cuando habló, su voz no se parecía en nada a la del Tony Stark que todo el mundo conocía.  
\- Tiene asuntos que atender con su amigo Bucky.  
\- ¿No va a volver? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.   
\- No lo sé –admitió luego de unos segundos en silencio y abrazó a su hija con fuerza. Leah lloró en sus brazos y sintió su cabello humedecerse con las lágrimas de su padre.

Tres días después llegaron dos paquetes, uno para ella y otro para Tony. Los dos tenían una carta y un celular. Leah leyó la suya despacio y la rompió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No supo si Tony leyó la suya o que decía, pero si notó que su padre no salió de su taller en dos días.  
El abandono les dolía a los dos.   
XI.   
A Tony le pesaba la ausencia como una piedra en el pecho. Habían pasado ya tres meses desde el día en que Steve lo había dejado solo, visiblemente herido en un lugar congelado y se había alejado con Bucky al hombro, sin mirar atrás. Dejó su escudo del Capitán América tras él ese día y junto a él, los había dejado a él y a Leah.  
Leah no nombraba a su padre y actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, Tony llegó a creer que de verdad lo había olvidado, pero entonces Friday le mostró las grabaciones de su hija.   
Leah llorando por las noches.  
Leah abrazada a su peluche del Capitán América como si la vida le fuese en ello.  
Leah parada frente a la habitación que solía ser de Steve.  
Leah en un ataque de ira en el gimnasio.   
Leah secando sus lágrimas antes de ir a buscarlo a él a su laboratorio.  
Tony sabía que debía hablar con ella, decirle que no importaba, que todo iba a estar bien, que no lo necesitaban; pero ni siquiera él estaba seguro de ello, o tal vez sí, sabía que importaba, que nada estaba bien y que lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba tanto que dolía, le dolía tanto que había días en que salir del taller se convertía en una odisea, pero lo hacía porque tenía una hija y no iba a dejarla sola, ella era lo único que lo salvaba de caer en la depresión.  
Dormía en el taller porque dormir en la cama que había compartido con Steve le resultaba imposible, hacia todo lo posible por no pasar cerca de la ex habitación del capitán, lloraba antes de dormir, abrazado a las sudaderas del hombre que lo había abandonado.   
La carta que él le había enviado quemaba en el primer cajón de su escritorio y debía luchar contra toda su fuerza de voluntad para no atender el estúpido celular cada vez que sonaba, no iba a cometer ese error otra vez, lo había hecho hacia un mes y medio, cuando el alcohol se había apoderado de él.  
\- ¿Tony? –dijo Steve al otro lado de la pantalla, él se paralizó-. Tony, lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto –sollozó el hombre. El no aguantó mucho sin llorar. Lloraron en silencio por varios minutos antes de que Tony cortara la comunicación, no durmió por casi tres días después de eso y no volvió a atender sus llamadas.  
La ausencia de Steve lo estaba matando lentamente y no podía hacer nada para detener su muerte.  
XII.  
Leah conoce a Peter un día frío de enero, mientras está al cuidado de Happy porque Tony está de viaje por negocios. Son las cuatro de la tarde de un martes y ella aún lleva puesto el uniforme del colegio cuando Friday le avisa que hay alguien en el vestíbulo.  
\- Es Happy.   
\- No, Sta. Leah, el Sr. Happy ha salido a hacer compras –se levanta de su cama con rapidez.  
\- ¿A quién has dejado entrar, entonces? ¡¿Se han dañado tus protocolos de seguridad?!  
\- El niño tiene autorización para entrar –le contesta la inteligencia artificial.  
Leah se pone unos zapatos y enciende sus manos con sus conocidas llamaradas violetas, sólo por si acaso, mientras se dirige hacia el hall de su piso. Lo que menos espera encontrarse allí es a un chico de su misma edad, vestido con jeans y un sweater azul, mirándola con confusión.  
\- ¿Quién eres tú? –le pregunta, ella lo mira visiblemente molesta.  
\- ¿Disculpa? Estás en mi casa, así que ¿quién diablos eres tú?  
\- Lo siento, sí. Soy Peter. Peter Parker, estaba buscando al señor Stark porque discutimos hace unas horas y quería disculparme con él –Leah lo piensa unos instantes, Peter… Peter Parker… ¿Dónde había oído ese nombre? ¡Ah, sí!  
\- ¡Tú eres Spiderman! ¡El chico al que mi padre ha estado ayudando! –le dijo de pronto, Peter la miró confuso-. Oh, lo siento, mi padre me cuenta todo, sé mucho de ti. Gran admiradora de tu trabajo con las telarañas. Papá no se encuentra aquí hoy pero volverá la próxima semana.   
\- Tú eres Leah Stark Rogers, ¿cierto? La hija de Iron Man y Capitán América –le preguntó con visible emoción, a Leah le dolió el corazón cuando él nombró a su otro padre, el que los había abandonado, pero no lo hizo notar, en su lugar le dedicó al muchacho una sonrisa.  
\- Sí, esa misma. Bienvenido a mi hogar, ¿quieres una taza de té o algo? Hace frío afuera y no me parece correcto que hayas hecho todo el viaje para quedarte solo unos minutos –ofreció, Peter pareció pensárselo unos momentos pero aceptó.  
Se pasaron la tarde hablando de los poderes de Peter, de los de ella, del colegio y de nuevas ideas para el traje del muchacho. Intercambiaron teléfonos antes de que él se marchara, con la promesa de que iban a trabajar en eso.   
Cuando Tony volvió, una semana después, los encontró a ambos trabajando en su taller. Leah le había contado que se habían conocido y se veía emocionada por haber encontrado a alguien de su edad, inteligente como ella y al que no tenía que esconderle las cosas geniales que sabía hacer solo con sus manos. Aunque no esperaba encontrarlos allí, con la música de AC-DC alta y trabajando con sus herramientas.  
\- ¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó, mientras bajaba la música. Los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron, Leah se acercó a abrazarlo, mientras que Peter se removió nervioso en su lugar.  
\- Me alegro que hayas vuelto, Pa. Estábamos buscando la forma de crear telarañas más resistentes, ¿nos ayudas? –rogó su hija, no la veía tan entusiasmada con algo desde que Steve se había marchado, así que no tuvo corazón para decirle que no.  
\- Vamos a ver que han hecho hasta ahora.  
Por primera vez en meses, Tony oyó a Leah reírse de verdad y él mismo volvió a divertirse mientras creaba cosas. Esa fue la primera de muchas tardes que Peter pasó en su casa.  
XIII.   
\- ¿Y tú, Leah? ¿Vas a estudiar aquí también? –preguntó el entrevistador, luego de que Tony respondiera la última pregunta. La muchacha le sonrió.  
\- Por supuesto, estaré aquí en dos años, cuando termine la preparatoria. Papá no quiere que me adelante, creo que tiene miedo de que sea más inteligente que él –bromeó, haciendo que todo el auditorio se riera con ella.  
\- ¿Qué piensas tú de esto, Tony?  
\- ¿Qué puedo decirte? Tiene el carisma y la inteligencia de los Stark, no me sorprendería que así lo hiciera –respondió el hombre, mirando con cariño a su hija.   
Steve tuvo que apagar la televisión porque, si seguía mirando, estaba seguro de que se echaría a llorar. Leah y Tony, su familia, habían dado una entrevista en el auditorio del MIT, justo después de que Tony anunciara su donación anual como regalo de Navidad. Era la primera vez que veía el rostro de ambos en meses y ver sus sonrisas en tevé le dolía más que cualquier bala.  
\- Steve, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Wanda con precaución y miró las manos del hombre. El capitán estaba a punto de romper los brazos de la silla por la fuerza en la que los apretaba, en cuanto notó esto, los soltó de inmediato.  
\- Sí, sí. No te preocupes, voy a salir a dar un paseo –dijo y dejó la casa tan rápido como pudo, alcanzó a oír la voz de Sam diciendo “No sé cuanto más el pueda resistir viviendo así”.   
Él tampoco lo sabía.  
Corrió por las calles de Wakanda hasta que las piernas le pidieron un descanso, paró en el medio del bosque. Necesitaba estar solo, estaba harto de las miradas tristes que le dedicaban Sam y Wanda, lo trataban como si fuese una cosa frágil que iba a romperse en cualquier momento. Lo que más le molestaba de todo aquello era que sus amigos tenían razón.  
Steve era sólo una sombra de lo que había llegado a ser, no dormía ni comía bien, había dejado de cuidar su higiene personal y lloraba más veces de lo que le gustaría admitir. Lo carcomía la culpa y las pesadillas lo perseguían por las noches, la mirada de Tony luego de que él lo golpeara una y otra vez, luego de que él casi lo matara, de que lo abandonara, era un puñal del que no podía deshacerse.   
¿Había valido la pena? Por supuesto que no. Era un criminal de guerra, Bucky estaba congelado y estaba lejos de su familia; estar alejado de ellos era lo que más dolía, había intentado comunicarse con ambos incontables veces, pero ninguno de los dos lo atendía y con razón, él también se odiaría si estuviera en su lugar. Él también se odiaba.  
El dolor era tan grande que le costaba salir de la cama en las mañanas, le dolían los músculos y el corazón. Los extrañaba tanto que había pensado en acabar con ese sufrimiento más de una vez.  
Había perdido a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo y la idea de volverlos a ver parecía más lejana cada vez.   
XIV.   
“Leah, deberías llamarlo. Intenté comunicarme con Tony pero no quiere atenderme, Steve está enfermo, el doctor no sabe más que hacer, cree que es psicológico”  
Leía una y otra vez el mensaje que Wanda le había enviado hacia más de una hora, tenía el celular que su padre le había dejado junto con la carta en la mano y no estaba segura de que quería hacer.   
Habían pasado siete meses desde la guerra que estalló entre sus padres, habían pasado Navidad y Año Nuevo y el frío helado de Enero había llegado a Nueva York, pero Leah jamás se había decidido a atender las llamadas de su padre y mucho menos a llamarlo. Hasta hoy.  
Tony estaba de viaje de negocios en Barcelona y ella había quedado al cuidado de Pepper por una semana, desearía que su padre estuviera aquí con ella ahora y que la ayudara a tomar una decisión, porque una parte de ella le decía que Steve se lo merecía por haberlos dejado y la otra le decía que él nunca se enfermaba, que debería ser grave. Al final, la preocupación le ganó y marcó con dedos temblorosos el único número que estaba guardado en ese teléfono.  
\- ¿Hola? –dijeron del otro lado de la línea, a ella se le paralizó el corazón, la voz sonaba extraña.  
\- ¿Papá?  
\- ¿Leah? –la muchacha no contestó, incapaz de luchar contra el torbellino de emociones que cruzaban por su pecho. Steve dejó escapar un sollozo antes de volver a hablar- Leah, princesa, lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto.  
\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –demandó, intentando contener las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.   
\- Bucky –dijo después de unos minutos-. No podía dejarlo sólo, no después de todo por lo que había pasado, no después de que él se quedó conmigo hasta el final. Fuimos engañados, tu padre y yo, no supimos verlo.  
\- Le mentiste a papá y lo dejaste severamente lastimado y solo en un lugar congelado, tuvimos suerte de encontrarlo vivo –atacó, sus palabras eran como cuchillos para Steve, pero él sabía que lo merecía, sabía que debía pasar por esto. Y escuchar a su hija llorar por su culpa dolía más que cualquier batalla- ¿Sabes? Entiendo que no le hayas dicho lo de sus padres, no sé si yo hubiese querido que lo hagan si fuera él, sé que lo estabas protegiendo de tanto dolor, sé que Bucky no tuvo la culpa de lo que hizo y sé que es tu hermano, no sé que habría hecho yo si él fuera Will, no lo sé. Lo que no logro entender es cómo pudiste dejarnos, a papá y a mí, tan fácil, sin mirar atrás.   
\- No fue fácil, Leah, no lo es y no lo será nunc-  
\- ¿Ha valido la pena? –lo interrumpió ella, para este momento los dos estaban llorando. Steve sólo tenía ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.  
\- No –respondió después de un largo silencio-. No. He perdido lo que más amo en este mundo, Bucky está congelado. Tú me odias. Tu padre me odia. Y soy un criminal de guerra. Lo siento mucho, Leah, nunca quise que esto pasara, sólo quería proteger a mi mejor amigo, estaba tan enojado que no medí las consecuencias, no debería haber herido a tu padre, no debería haberlos dejado, no hay día en que no piense en ello, no hay día en el que no me arrepienta. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, lo haría, sin dudarlo.  
\- No te odio. Jamás podría hacerlo pero ha sido tan difícil, papá, tan difícil –dijo ella en medio de sollozos-. Ha sido terrible, Tony parece un fantasma más que el padre que yo conocí, sé que intenta ocultármelo pero me doy cuenta. No ha dormido en la habitación que compartían desde que te fuiste y duerme con una de tus camisetas, si es que logra conciliar el sueño. Está todo el día en su taller y he visto que está mejorando tu escudo, tiene pesadillas por las noches y Pepper y yo lo hemos encontrado borracho más de una vez. Lo destruiste, nos destruiste. Llegué a creer que te habías marchado por mi culpa, porque vi como mirabas a papá y lo amabas, no podías haberte ido por él, creí que ya no me querías, que yo me había convertido en una carga. Pero no te odio, créeme, lo he intentado.  
\- Lo siento tanto, Leah –a Steve ya no se le entendían bien las palabras porque el llanto era demasiado fuerte y a ella eso le dolía-. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, tú y tu padre son lo mejor que me ha pasado, todo esto es culpa mía, yo destruí nuestra familia.  
Steve lloraba del otro lado de la línea y ella lloraba abrazada a su antiguo peluche del Capitán América, había imaginado este momento incontables veces, le diría a su padre que lo odiaba, que no quería verlo nunca más, que estaban mejor sin él. Pero ahora lo único que quería hacer era abrazarlo, decirle que lo perdonaba, que lo quería de vuelta en casa.  
\- ¿Estás enfermo? –preguntó luego de unos minutos en los que ambos permanecieron en silencio, para serenarse. Cuando Steve habló nuevamente, su voz sonaba mejor:  
\- No, sólo es un poco de fiebre, creo que ya está mejor, no te preocupes. ¿Puedo llamarte más seguido? –Leah pareció pensárselo unos instantes que a Steve le parecieron horas, hasta que finalmente dijo:  
\- Sí, está bien.  
Hablaron hasta que se quedaron dormidos esa noche. Leah sabía que aún estaba enojada con su padre, pero todo eso se fue disolviendo con el tiempo, las llamadas se volvieron más seguidas, una cada día, por la noche, y los mensajes que se enviaban todo el tiempo.   
No hablaban de Tony y ella no le había dicho a su padre que había vuelto a mantener conversaciones con su otro padre porque no quería que él se sintiera traicionado. Leah quería a Steve devuelta, abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo quería, pero sabía que eso no era posible, así que por ahora sólo se conformaba con la risa de su padre cuando le dijo “Papá, creo que me gusta un chico.”  
XV.  
\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá!   
Lo primero que Tony vio cuando se levantó esa mañana fue la cara de su hija y muchos globos con los colores de Iron Man. Era su cumpleaños número cuarenta y siete. Se levantó de la cama improvisada que se había hecho en el taller y abrazó a su hija.  
\- Gracias, Leah.  
\- Te traje un regalo –le tendió un paquete azul con un lazo rojo y un moño blanco, él intentó no pensar en que esos eran los colores Capitán América, pero falló en el intento, aunque le sonrió a la muchacha con cariño mientras abría el obsequio.   
Dentro de la caja había muchas golosinas, las favoritas de Tony, también dos tipos de café negro diferentes traídos de Colombia, una remera que tenía el escudo de Iron Man y decía “El Mejor papá del mundo” y, por último, una fotografía enmarcada de ellos dos juntos, en la puerta del MIT, unos meses atrás. Dejó todo con cuidado en la mesa y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.   
\- No hacía falta, princesa, gracias.   
\- Es lo mínimo que podía darte luego de todo lo que tú me das –le dijo ella cuando se separaron-. Pensé en comprarte ropa pero luego recordé que tienes tres closets llenos y que las marcas que usas no pueden comprarse con el sueldo de mi pasantía en Stark Industries.  
\- ¿Quieres que te suba el sueldo?   
\- No, papá. Quiero ganar lo mismo que los demás, no hace falta, estoy bien así.  
\- Pero sabes que tienes una cuenta a tu nombre y que toda esa empresa será tuya algún día, ¿cierto? –Leah le sonrió y asintió. Luego empezó a juguetear con sus manos, él conocía a la perfección esa reacción. Estaba preocupada por algo- ¿qué ocurre?  
\- ¿Qué? Nada  
\- Leah…  
\- Bien. Quería hablar contigo sobre dos cosas, que he estado ocultándote –dijo de pronto, con la culpa bañándole el rostro.  
\- ¿Es sobre tu relación con Peter Parker o sobre tus llamadas diarias con tu padre? –Leah lo miró sorprendida y él sólo pudo reírse de la confusión en la cara de su hija-. Soy tu padre, Leah, me doy cuenta de las cosas. Te escuché hablando con Steve una noche, hace como dos meses y me he dado cuenta como tú y Peter se miran. Friday me lo confirmó hace unas semanas.   
\- Lamento no habértelo dicho. Lo de papá, quiero decir. No quiero que sientas que te estoy traicionando o… -Tony puso una mano en el hombro de su hija, intentando calmar la verborragia nerviosa que ella estaba teniendo.  
\- No tienes que disculparte por ello. Él es tu padre también, Leah, jamás te prohibiría hablar con él. Y, para ser sincero, me alegra de que lo estés haciendo, estás mucho más contenta –ella sonrió, más tranquila y lo abrazó otra vez, aún con más fuerza que antes.  
\- Gracias, te quiero.  
\- Yo también te quiero y estoy orgulloso de ti.   
\- Ven, vamos a desayunar, Visión nos está esperando –dijo Leah mientras se alejaba, justo antes de llegar a la puerta se dio la vuelta y volvió a hablar:- Pa, una cosa más.  
\- ¿No estás embarazada, cierto? Porque en ese caso voy a matar a Parker –ella lo miró horrorizada.  
\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo quería saber de quién eran las flores, pero ya me voy –abandonó la habitación después de eso.  
¿Flores? ¿Qué flores? ¿De qué estaba hablando su hija?   
Se dio la vuelta para buscar su teléfono y entonces las vio. Un ramo de rosas rojas, envueltas en papel azul y con un moño blanco. Supo al instante quien era su remitente o, al menos, eso era lo que más deseaba. Se acercó a ellas con cautela y tomó la tarjeta que traían, la abrió despacio, como si quemara.  
“Tony,  
Feliz cumpleaños número 47.  
Espero que sepas lo mucho que me arrepiento, lo que me duele no estar allí hoy y saber que es mi culpa.  
Te amo con cada centímetro de mi ser. Espero que seas muy feliz.  
\- S”  
Tuvo que sentarse para poder calmar su corazón que parecía latir al ritmo de Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve. ¿Cómo habría logrado enviarle aquello? ¿Leah lo había ayudado?   
No podía pensar con claridad y le estaba costando respirar. Steve, Steve, Steve.  
Sin pensarlo siquiera, tomó el celular que llevaba escondido meses en su cajón, tecleó un par de letras y apretó enviar.   
“Gracias”  
Había pasado casi un año desde que todo se fue al demonio y Rogers todavía tenía la capacidad de dejarlo sin habla, de hacerlo genuinamente feliz con cosas tan triviales como las rosas rojas.  
Steve. Steve. Steve.  
\- Señor, la señorita Leah lo está esperando para desayunar –la voz de Friday lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El momento de debilidad había terminado.  
\- Dile que ya voy –dijo y escondió la tarjeta en su bolsillo.  
Desayunó con Leah y Visión antes de que ella tuviera que irse a la escuela aquel día, hizo que Friday le contestara a todos aquellos que le enviaban felicitaciones y trabajó toda la tarde en un nuevo proyecto. A la hora de cenar llegaron Pepper, Rhodey, Happy y Peter, todos con regalos y un abrazo para él.   
Mientras se reían por lo incómodo que se veía Peter mientras Rhodey le hablaba sobre su noviazgo con Leah, Tony no pudo evitar pensar que allí faltaba algo, alguien. Amaba a cada persona en aquella habitación y de verdad le alegraba tenerlos allí, pero no podía quitar el sentimiento de vacío en su pecho, ese que lo acompañaba hasta en los sueños.  
El pastel había sido hecho por Leah y Visión, estaba decorado con los colores de Iron Man y decía “¡Feliz cumpleaños, súper papá!”. Tony apagó las velitas abrazado a su hija, no sin antes pedir un deseo con todas sus fuerzas. Steve.   
Dos horas después Tony estaba buscando a Peter porque su tía había venido por él y lo estaba esperando en el auto, lo encontró en la terraza, hablando con Leah.   
\- Sólo desearía que él estuviera aquí –iba a interrumpirlos, pero decidió escuchar de lo que su hija estaba hablando. Peter la abrazó y dijo:  
\- Él está presente, Leah, hablas con él todos los días.  
\- Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo, quiero verlo, abrazarlo, decirle cuanto lo quiero y lo extraño. Mi cumpleaños número dieciséis está cerca y papá siempre decía que iba a practicar baile, para nuestro baile de padre e hija. Supongo que ya no hará falta.  
\- Deberías hablar con Tony. Él podría encontrar una solución, hacerlo venir –Peter acariciaba con ternura la espalda de Leah y ella acomodó la cabeza en su pecho.  
\- No se han hablado en meses, no puedo decirle que sólo lo llame y le diga que vuelva, no sería justo para él. No después de todo por lo que ha pasad-  
\- Peter, Mey está en la puerta –apareció en escena, interrumpiéndolos. Alcanzó a ver a Leah secarse una lágrima y usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr a abrazarla.   
\- Sí, claro. Ya voy.  
___  
“Gracias”  
Steve no se esperaba recibir una contestación y mucho menos una remotamente amigable. Había leído el mensaje unas doscientas veces en cuatro horas. Debería agradecerle a su hija por la idea, ahora sentía que, tal vez, sólo tal vez, todavía había una posibilidad de que Tony lo perdonase. Alguna vez.   
El celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo y atendió, listo para la charla diaria con su hija.  
\- Hola, Leah  
\- No soy Leah –dijeron del otro lado del teléfono y a Steve se le heló la sangre. No había esperado el mensaje y definitivamente no aquella llamada.  
\- Tony, hola, dios, hola –las emociones parecían estar a punto de desbordarlo, no había oído esa voz en un año, la extrañaba tanto-. Feliz cumpleaños.   
\- Gracias –respondió secamente-. Por más que me encantaría charlar contigo y ponernos al día, sólo quiero que sepas que el cumpleaños de nuestra hija es en tres semanas, cumple dieciséis -ahí estaba, la voz característica de Tony Stark, dios, Steve quería escucharlo para siempre.  
\- Lo sé, pero no entiendo, ¿le pasó algo a Leah? –preguntó confundido. El otro hombre bufó con molestia, hasta eso había extrañado.   
\- Queremos, quiero decir, Leah quiere que estés aquí ese día.  
\- Pero no puedo entrar al país, Tony.  
\- No te preocupes por ello, ya lo arreglaré. Pepper se comunicará contigo en los próximos días. Solo tienes que estar aquí, en tres semanas.  
\- Sí, claro. Allí estaré. Tony… -pero el otro hombre no dejó que terminara la frase. Se despidió con un rápido ‘adiós’ y cortó la llamada.  
Steve no pasó por alto el “Queremos” que Tony dijo por equivocación y la llama de la esperanza volvió a latir en su pecho. Aquella noche durmió tranquilo por primera vez en meses.   
Tal vez podría recuperarlos.  
No, lo haría.   
XVI.   
\- Leah, no puedo terminar de peinarte si no dejas de moverte –Pepper estaba intentando peinarla desde hacia una hora, pero ella no podía parar de caminar de un lado para otro.   
\- Lo siento, Peps. Estoy nerviosa –la mujer le sonrió con ternura, mientras le daba los toques finales a su cabello.  
\- No lo estés, todo saldrá bien –movió sus manos un par de veces más y sonrió satisfecha-. Listo, mírate al espejo y dime qué te parece.  
Leah se dio la vuelta y observó a la persona que aparecía frente al espejo. No parecía ella, el peinado recogido y el maquillaje suave que le había aplicado Pepper había quedado precioso y el vestido azul marino que había escogido con su padre estaba perfecto.   
\- Gr-gracias, ha quedado precioso –respondió con voz temblorosa. Pepper la envolvió en un abrazo rápido.  
\- Vamos, es hora.  
Pepper se apresuró a entrar a la sala común de la torre donde se encontraban todos los demás invitados, mientras ella esperaba la señal que la haría entrar. Cinco minutos después la voz de Friday le dijo que ya era hora y con pasos temblorosos caminó hacia la puerta.  
Leah no esperaba ver todo aquello, el lugar estaba decorado con diferentes tonos de azul, había mesas por doquier y una pista de baile en el medio, donde ahora la esperaba su padre. Miró a su alrededor mientras se acercaba al punto de encuentro, todos sus amigos de la escuela estaban allí, también Peter y Ned. Rhodey y Happy se encontraban frente a Pepper, y hasta Thor y Bruce habían venido.  
\- Te ves preciosa, Leah –fue lo primero que dijo su padre cuando llegó hasta él, lo abrazó con fuerza.  
\- Gracias, papá.  
Siguieron los abrazos de todos sus tíos adoptivos y también los de sus amigos, después Ned y por último Peter, que la levantó en el aire mientras la abrazaba, le dijo que estaba preciosa y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Dios, de verdad lo quería. La voz de Friday dijo que era hora del tradicional baile de padre hija, así que ella y Tony se acercaron a la pista mientras la música comenzaba a sonar.  
\- ¿Pa? –Tony la miró mientras bailaban- Gracias. Por todo lo que haces por mí, lo que has hecho por mí todos estos. Te quiero y estoy orgullosa de ti, de nosotros.   
\- Oh, Leah –parecía a punto de llorar-. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, hija. Y siempre estoy orgulloso de ti –ella apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su padre y continuaron bailando un momento más, hasta que alguien tocó su hombro y dijo:  
\- Perdón, pero creo que es mi turno –esa voz. Cuando se dio la vuelta y miró al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.  
\- ¿Papá?  
Su padre estaba allí, Steve, al que no veía hacia más de un año, estaba allí. Vestido con un traje negro idéntico al de Tony, con una barba espesa pero prolija. Y le sonreía, sus ojos lucían diferentes, pero su sonrisa era la misma, estaba allí, su padre de verdad estaba allí. Con ella. Con ellos. Leah no pudo evitar echarse a llorar mientras lo abrazaba.  
\- Sh, sh, no pasa nada, princesa. Estoy aquí, no voy a volver a marcharme. Lo prometo. Ven, es hora de que bailemos, he estado practicando para esto –tomó la mano de su hija y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.  
\- ¿Cómo has podido venir? ¿Te arrestaran? –preguntó nerviosa. Steve negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces?  
\- Ya no soy un criminal de guerra, tu padre me ayudó, a todos en realidad. Todos están aquí, mira –Leah se dio la vuelta para mirar a donde su padre había señalado y vio a Wanda, Sam, Natasha y a Clint junto a su familia. Toda su familia estaba allí, completa, al fin.   
\- ¿Papá lo hizo? –Steve asintió, aún bailando con ella- Pero, ¿Cómo lo hizo?  
\- Modificamos los acuerdos, el gobierno los aceptó y todos nosotros firmamos.  
\- Pero tú no querías firmarlos.  
\- No aguantaba un día más sin mi familia, así que no importa –respondió él, lo abrazó con fuerza y miró a su otro padre, que los observaba bailar, visiblemente nervioso. Leah formuló un mudo ‘gracias’ que hizo a Tony sonreír.  
El momento terminó en cuanto Friday cambió la música por algo más movido, Steve dejó a su hija con sus amigos, no sin antes abrazarla otra vez. Leah aprovechó ese momento para abrazar a todos los otros vengadores que no había visto en tanto tiempo, abrazó a Wanda con fuerza, incluso a ella la había extrañado horrores.  
Jamás había sido tan feliz, su papá estaba de vuelta, sus amigos estaban de vuelta. Y por la forma en la que Tony estaba mirando a Steve hablar con Bruce, estaba segura de que su familia estaría de vuelta algún día.  
-  
A Tony le costaba respirar con normalidad desde que había visto a Steve entrar al salón, casi tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando lo observó bailar con su hija y ahora, mientras lo veía hablar con Thor, estaba seguro de que su ritmo cardiaco no estaba normal.   
Se veía diferente, jamás lo había visto con tanta barba, estaba más flaco y sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes pero aún así se veía espectacular, con el traje negro y la camisa blanca entallada. El pequeño monstruo que llevaba dormido un año dentro del cuerpo de Tony, ahora bailaba sin parar y él lo odiaba. Dios, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.  
O al menos eso era lo que le quería hacer creer a los demás porque él mismo ya sabía que era imposible que llegara a odiarlo como quería algún día y ahora, al tenerlo enfrente, sólo pensaba en lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. Steve lo vio observándolo y le sonrió, él desvió la mirada. Se encontró a Pepper mirándolo.  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Siempre, Peps. No te preocupes –le dijo y siguió su camino hasta donde estaba Clint y su familia, intentando recuperar un poco de las amistades que la guerra le había quitado. Y esperando no volver a cruzarse con Steve. 

Unas seis horas después, la fiesta se daba por terminada, todos los invitados se habían marchado. Sam y Clint fueron a sus respectivos hogares pero Wanda y Natasha, luego de preguntarle a Tony si podían hacerlo y que este les dijera que por supuesto que sí, se habían retirado junto con Visión a su piso. Sólo quedaban Peter, Ned, Leah, Steve y él, pero Leah estaba despidiendo a su novio, así que eso lo dejaba a él solo con su ex novio.  
\- Bueno, creo que debería irme –dijo Steve rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había instalado entre ambos, Tony lo miró confundido.  
\- ¿Vas a dormir en el piso de Visión?  
\- Dormiré en casa de Sam, al menos hasta que consiga un departamento –le respondió el hombre como si no supiera lo que estaba diciendo, dios, como si no estuviera jugando a la víctima.   
\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Rogers? Tu cuarto está listo para que te instales en él –Tony vio el dolor que pasó por las facciones de Steve cuando él lo llamó ‘Rogers’ pero el hombre se recompuso tan rápidamente que creyó haberlo imaginado.  
\- Imaginé que no ibas a quererme aquí.   
\- No te quiero aquí pero Leah no me perdonaría si te dejase en la calle y yo sólo quiero que sea feliz –eso era verdad. En parte, al menos. Sabía que Leah no dejaría que su padre durmiera en otro lugar que no fuera allí y, para ser sinceros, él tampoco quería a Steve durmiendo en otra casa.  
\- ¿Estás seguro? –el Capitán parecía dudoso y Tony lo entendía porque él se sentía igual, pero no iba a mostrar debilidad, no otra vez. Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió falsamente.  
\- Por supuesto. Además, estaré fuera dos semanas por negocios, así que Leah y tú tendrán el piso para ustedes solos.   
Steve parecía a punto de decir algo más, pero entonces Leah apareció allí, con una sonrisa espectacular. Miró a sus padres por un momento y luego los abrazó a los dos. Steve la abrazó, Tony también y sus brazos se tocaron sin querer.  
\- Gracias, gracias, gracias. Jamás me había sentido tan feliz, los amo –su hija lo estaba mirando a él y entonces miró a Steve-. Te he echado tanto de menos, papá.  
\- Yo también. A ambos –agregó mirándolo a los ojos. Tony sintió una bomba explotar en su cuello y el contacto con el brazo de Steve no ayudó en lo absoluto.  
Mientras veía a Leah preparar té con su padre, casi pudo imaginar que nada había cambiado, que todavía eran una familia, que Steve todavía lo amaba y que no lo había traicionado como lo había hecho.   
XVII.   
\- Esto tiene que acabar.  
Tony estaba tan concentrado en terminar de preparar su café con sus dos tostadas y poder volver lo más rápidamente que podía a su taller, que no notó los pasos acercándose a la cocina. Sabía que debería haberle pedido a Leah que lo preparara antes de irse al instituto pero había chequeado todas las cámaras de seguridad, corroborando que Steve había ido a correr, así que pensó que sería seguro salir.   
Se equivocó, porque allí parado frente a él, con un conjunto deportivo y visiblemente sudado, se encontraba la única persona en el mundo a la que quería evitar.   
\- No sé de qué estás hablando –intentó que su voz no temblara mientras lo decía, pero estaba seguro de que había sonado más agudo de lo normal- Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que volver al trabajo –quiso pasar por al lado de Steve pero este se movió, impidiéndole el paso y quedando frente a frente con él- ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
\- Tienes que dejar de evitarme, Tony.   
\- No te estoy evitando –por supuesto que lo estaba haciendo.  
\- Claro que lo haces –respondió exasperado el hombre-. Pensé que sería normal, porque fui un idiota y lo merezco, y ya me pareció magnifico que me dejaras quedarme aquí, así que te di tu tiempo. Pero han pasado dos meses y siempre estás escondiéndote de mí, o en tu taller, o en algún estúpido viaje de negocios que ambos sabemos que odias y siempre mandas a Pepper.  
Bien, sí, Steve tenía razón, lo estaba evitando, aceptaba todas las ofertas de reuniones que fueran fuera de la ciudad –llevaba a Leah con él siempre que ella podía- y si no, se pasaba todo el día en su taller, sólo salía los días que el Capitán estaba fuera por alguna misión. Así que sí, lo estaba evitando pero, ¿quién podía culparlo? No podía enfrentarse a él, no estaba seguro de como eso iba a terminar pero definitivamente iba a ser un desastre para Tony, y no quería que él lo viera vulnerable, que supiera lo mucho que lo extrañaba y lo mucho que le dolía no haber sido suficiente.  
\- Tony, por favor, sólo dime algo. Grítame todo lo que quieras, ponte tu armadura y golpéame, haz lo que quieras, pero solo haz algo –rogó Steve.   
\- No voy a golpearte, los dos sabemos que no puedo ganar –pudo ver que sus palabras habían dado en el clavo, los ojos de su acompañante se ensombrecieron y su rostro se contrajo. Bien, le había hecho daño, ¿pero por qué no eso no se sentía bien?  
\- Lo siento, ¿está bien? Sé que el hecho de que lo diga no cambia nada pero de verdad lo hago, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, te habría contado lo de tus padres, habría firmado los estúpidos papeles y habría pensado contigo una forma de ayudar a Bucky, lo cambiaría todo, pero no puedo. Cometí un error y te lastimé, sé que lo hice, Leah me ha contad-  
\- Leah sólo te ha contado la parte menos miserable de mi vida que yo dejé que ella vea –respondió con acidez. Su cerebro lo único que le gritaba era sal de aquí, sal de aquí, no dejes que vea que todavía te importa, no dejes que vea lo que te hizo, pero aún así no se movió de donde estaba parado-. Te hablé sobre la muerte de mis padres, te dije que me dolía pensar que podría haberlos salvado, que tal vez si hubiese ido con ellos, el accidente no habría pasado. Y tu-tú sabías que era inevitable, ¡me ocultaste la verdad para salvar a tu mejor amigo! ¡Jamás te habría hecho eso!   
\- Lo sé, lo sé –la desesperación se notaba en la voz de Steve y a Tony le dolía todo el cuerpo, no debería estar haciendo esto, no debería haber dejado que él volviera a la Torre, que volviera a su vida-. Lo siento, dios, lo siento. Nunca quise herirte, ni a ti, ni a Leah, me equivoqué. Pero él era mi mejor amigo, no podría haberlo dejado sól-  
\- ¡Pero si pudiste dejarme solo a mí! ¡Dejar sola a Leah! ¡A nosotros! ¡Creí que éramos una familia, pero tú sólo te fuiste, ni siquiera luchaste por lo que teníamos! –la taza de café que tenía cayó al piso cuando movió sus brazos con bronca, aunque ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.  
\- ¡No podía hacer nada! ¡Era un criminal de guerra! ¡Si me aparecía aquí sólo lograría ponerlos en peligro a ti y a Leah! ¡Quería protegerlos! –los dos estaban gritando. Y en el medio de la discusión, a los gritos se le sumaron las lágrimas.   
\- ¡¿No se te ocurrió pensar que eso no nos importaba?! ¡¿Qué tal vez sólo te queríamos de vuelta?! ¡¿Y esa estúpida carta, qué fue eso?! No, no hables, querías que hablemos, pues aquí estoy –agregó cuando Steve parecía a punto de interrumpirlo-. Me dijeron que no te necesitábamos, que estaríamos bien sin el Capitán América. Pero yo no necesitaba al puto capitán América, ¡te necesitaba a ti! Y tú sólo desapareciste y tuve que limpiar las lágrimas de Leah mientras la convencía de que no era su culpa, y tuve que recomponerme todos los días antes del desayuno para que ella no notara lo destrozado que me veía. Así que no, a la mierda tu perdón, no lo quiero, tal vez los demás puedan perdonarte, pero tú y yo no somos amigos, ¡éramos una familia! ¡tenemos una hija! ¡Y tú nos dejaste solos!  
\- Todavía somos una familia –dijo con la voz quebrada, él negó con la cabeza.  
Tony estaba llorando como si la vida le fuera en ello y Steve también. ¿Cómo habían podido terminar así? ¿Cómo Steve lo había traicionado de esa manera? ¿Es que acaso alguna vez lo había amado tanto como él lo amaba? ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de doler?  
\- U-uh, lo siento, p-pero Wanda y Sam, mmhm, nos están esperando en el gimnasio para el entrenamiento –la voz de Natasha los sobresaltó porque ninguno de los dos la había escuchado llegar.   
Tony aprovechó esa oportunidad para huir, pero antes de llegar al ascensor escuchó a Steve decir, “¿Qué voy a hacer, Nat?”.  
¿Qué debería hacer? Irse.   
¿Qué quería él que Rogers hiciera? Quedarse y luchar por él como había luchado por Bucky. Quería que lo convenza de que volver a abrirle su corazón no sería la peor decisión que había tomado en su vida.   
XVIII.  
\- Capitán, Srta. Rogers, miren hacia la cámara, por favor –Leah hizo lo que el fotógrafo les pidió y se acercó a su padre para que la sesión de fotos pudiese terminar de una vez.  
\- Voy a recuperar a tu padre –le dijo Steve una vez que el fotógrafo se marchó.   
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Creí que ya te habías dado por vencido.  
\- No, le estaba dando su espacio, luego de la pelea horrible que protagonizamos en la cocina hace un mes y medio, creí que sería bueno para él tener tiempo para pensar –Leah no estaba segura de eso, Natasha le había contado lo que había ocurrido mientras ella estaba en el colegio y Tony se veía visiblemente más alterado desde entonces, sus padres se estaban evitando incluso más que antes.  
\- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?  
\- Eso no puedo decírtelo, pero esta es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Voy a ir a-a- conversar con los invitados, te veo luego, princesa. ¡Luces preciosa esta noche! –gritó mientras se alejaba caminando.  
Leah sólo quería estar lo más lejos que podía de sus padres y su tormentosa relación por lo menos una noche. Cuando Steve volvió, ella sabía que la relación entre ellos dos iba a ser complicada, había visto a Tony sufrir por las noches y había oído a su otro padre llorar por teléfono más veces de la que le gustaría, así que sí, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero no pensó jamás que sería así de difícil.   
Steve y Tony se hablaban lo justo y necesario por cuestiones de trabajo o cosas que tuvieran que ver con ella, no podían mantener una conversación civilizada por más de dos minutos y todas sus discusiones terminaban en portazos y llantos ahogados en almohadas. Y lo que a Leah más le dolía era ver lo mucho que aún se amaban, era extremadamente doloroso observarlos destruirse mutuamente cuando lo único que querían y necesitaban era volver a estar juntos de una vez. Comprendía que Steve había sido un hijo de puta con Tony y que se merecía sufrir, pero él también se había equivocado con los acuerdos, y el rencor estaba acabando con su vida poco a poco. Leah sólo esperaba poder olvidarse del terrible desastre que era su hogar, por lo menos por unas horas.  
\- ¿Bailamos? –le preguntó Peter. Sí, su novio vestido con smoking y una fiesta repleta de sus amigos y familiares definitivamente servía como distracción. Tal vez la idea de una fiesta para la presentación del nuevo SHIELD no había sido tan mala idea.

Tony estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Para empezar, no quería venir a esta estúpida fiesta y tener que sacarse fotografías con gente que no le interesaba mientras sonreía falsamente, de verdad estaba harto de toda esta etiqueta. Y luego estaba el hecho de que debería pasar toda la noche en el mismo lugar que Steve. Steve que llevaba puesto un traje que le quedaba de maravilla. Steve, que ahora hablaba animadamente con Sharon Carter.  
Dios, quería golpearlo. Sharon le estaba tocando el brazo con sus estúpidos dedos pintados con un esmalte de uñas barato, y él se estaba riendo. Se estaba riendo. Mientras Tony se moría de celos, Steve se estaba riendo, pasando un buen momento con otra mujer; lo había estado ignorando el último mes y medio y eso le dolía, pero lo aceptaba. Después de su discusión en la cocina era perfectamente entendible que lo dejara sólo, Tony había dejado en claro que seguía enojado con él, que no quería cerca, aunque dios, de verdad lo quería cerca.   
\- Sr. Stark, nos gustaría tomarle una fot…- Sharon se acercó a decirle algo al oído a Steve que lo hizo reír y eso fue suficiente para Tony, que ni siquiera le prestó atención al fotógrafo y caminó hacia ellos.  
Tomó a Steve del brazo e ignorando a Sharon, lo arrastró hacia la habitación más cercana que pudo encontrar, una vez allí, cerró la puerta tras ellos.   
\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –siseó. Steve lo miró confundido.  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando?  
\- ¡De ti allá afuera! ¡Coqueteando con esa estúpida agente! ¡Enfrente de mí! –bramó furioso. Bien. Genial. Espectacular. Había perdido toda su dignidad y ahora su ex se estaba riendo de él- ¿De qué te ríes?  
\- De ti. Estás celoso de Sharon.   
\- No lo estoy, sólo me parece una falta de respeto que estés coqueteando con una mujer delante de tu hija y de su padre.  
\- Sólo voy a decirte dos cosas. La primera, no estaba coqueteando con Sharon, sólo nos estábamos poniendo al día, ella me estaba comentando sobre su nuevo novio. Segundo, fuiste tú quien me gritó que me olvidara de ti, que nunca me perdonarías. No sé qué quieres que haga, Tony –esto no era lo que Tony quería, podía lidiar con un Steve enojado, pero uno triste y culposo era algo que lo sobrepasaba.   
\- Te odio.   
\- L o sé. Pero no te preocupes, me odio más –suspiró y se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban en aquella habitación.   
\- Rompiste mi corazón.  
\- Siento que he roto muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida –lo odiaba y odiaba este papel de víctima que estaba jugando. Él no era la víctima, era el victimario, por dios.  
\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso Leah y yo no éramos suficiente?   
\- Claro que lo eran. Lo son, son lo mejor que he tenido.  
\- Entonces, ¿por qué no me dijiste lo de mis padres? ¿por qué escogiste a Bucky? –Steve permaneció en silencio por un tiempo que a Tony le parecieron horas, hasta que por fin dijo:  
\- No lo sé. Cuando descubrí que Bucky estaba vivo me congelé, nunca esperé volver a verlo. Y cuando me enteré lo que le habían hecho, lo que él había hecho, supe que todo había sido mi culpa –Steve tenía la mirada perdida y le temblaban las manos-. Yo era el líder de nuestro pelotón, él estaba a mi cargo, yo solté su mano, yo dejé caer a mi mejor amigo. Es mi culpa que él se haya convertido en lo que es, es mi culpa que haya matado a tus padres. ¿Cómo podía decirle a mi increíble Tony Stark que mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, había matado a sus padres por mi culpa? Quería que lo conocieras, al verdadero Bucky, que supieras que él jamás sería capaz de hacer lo que hizo, fui egoísta. Quise tenerlos a ambos y los perdí –no fue tu culpa, no fue tu culpa. Sólo quería abrazarlo.  
\- Aún así, lo elegiste por encima de mí. Me golpeaste hasta casi matarme, no dejaste que lo matara –eso le quemaba el pecho, tenía pesadillas con la cara de Steve mientras lo golpeaba una y otra y otra vez- . Era tu novio, era más que eso. Fue terriblemente injusto.  
\- Lo sé y no me alcanzará la vida para pedirte perdón. Pero te conozco tanto, Tony, eso te habría destruido, cuando descubrieras que Bucky no sabía lo que hacía, que él jamás habría matado a una persona de esa manera, te hubiese destruido saber que habías asesinado a un hombre inocente.  
Era difícil no darle la razón. Tony había estado tan cegado por el enojo del momento, por las imágenes de sus padres en los últimos momentos de su vida, por la traición de Steve, que no se detuvo a pensar en lo dañado que estaba Barnes.   
Ahora, parado frente a Steve, supo lo mucho que eso lo habría destruido. Lo mucho que toda la situación de Barnes destruyó a su ex novio. Suspiró y se sentó frente a Steve.  
\- Solía odiarte, ¿sabías eso? Mi padre siempre me contaba historias del “valiente Capitán América”, él estaba tan orgulloso de ti y yo estaba tan celoso. Y entonces te conocí, y eras exactamente el pretencioso imbécil que creía que ibas a ser, pero yo igual estaba hipnotizado por ti. Todavía eras este tipo de héroe espectacular para mí y me prometí a mi mismo que no me enamoraría de ti porque sabía que, para un chico como tú, yo jamás sería una prioridad. Pero, dios, era demasiado tarde, estaba tan enamorado de ti y cuando me di cuenta intenté alejarme pero nunca pude hacerlo. Y cuando escogiste a Bucky por encima de nosotros, tu propia familia. Me dolió, Steve, me dolió tanto, pero igual te amé. Y ahora, una parte de mi desearía nunca haberte amado, desearía poder odiarte, así no me sentiría tan destrozado y vacío como lo hago ahora. Pero la otra parte de mi sólo quiere que estés aquí porque no importa lo que me hagas, creo que siempre acabaré perdonándote. Así es lo mucho que te amo –lo había dicho, por fin había sacado todo lo que llevaba dentro hacia más de un año y ahora Steve lo estaba mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa dolorosa. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Tony.  
\- Te amo, nunca dejaré de hacerlo –y lo besó.  
El beso lo sorprendió un poco al principio, pero no tardó más de un minuto en responder. Los labios de Steve parecías imanes y mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rubio, supo lo mucho que necesitaba esto, lo mucho que quería esto. Sentía el cosquilleo en todas las partes de su cuerpo, y las manos de Steve estaban por todos lados, igual que sus labios, dejando besos a su paso.  
Tony aún estaba enojado y dolido, pero la ropa comenzó a molestar y cuando Steve lo despojó de su remera, dejó de pensar con claridad, esperando que nadie abriera la puerta.

Sus padres llegaron juntos, tarde, y con la ropa desarreglada al discurso oficial de Fury, que hizo subir a todos los Vengadores al escenario. ¿Qué diablos?   
\- Amor, eso que tiene tu padre en el cuello, ¿es un chupón? –Leah miró con atención el cuello de Tony, sí, esa mancha violeta sin duda era obra de su otro padre.   
\- Lo es, dios mío, qué asco.   
\- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Peter.  
\- De mis padres, acaban de tener sexo. Mira sus ropas. Mira sus sonrisas. No sé si la situación me da más asco o felicidad –la risa de su novio se le contagió y mientras miraba a sus padres sonrojados, supo que eso la hacía feliz.   
XIX.  
\- ¡No vamos a poner esa guirnalda! ¡Se ve horrenda!  
\- Tony, es clásica, la usamos todos los años. Deja de lloriquear.   
\- ¡No estoy lloriqueando! ¡Eso está pasado de moda, Steve, pero tú no lo entiendes porque tienes como cien años!  
\- ¡Estás siendo un inmaduro! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Doce?  
Leah estaba agotada de escucharlos pelear. Los últimos meses lo habían hecho hasta el hartazgo y una semana antes se habían gritado en la cena de Navidad, delante de todo el mundo. Vivir con ellos se había convertido en algo insoportable, hoy era año nuevo e iban a festejarlo en su piso o lo harían si esos dos dejasen de discutir por al menos dos minutos.  
\- ¡Basta ya! –gritó furiosa, sus padres se dieron vuelta para mirarla con sorpresa.- Esto es una pesadilla.  
\- ¿Leah? ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Steve.  
\- De ustedes dos, llevan meses discutiendo y luego teniendo sexo furioso o lo como quieran llamarlo.  
\- Leah, nosotros n-  
\- No, ahórrense las mentiras. Tengo casi diecisiete, no soy estúpida, y las paredes no son tan gruesas como parecen en este lugar, sé que se están acostando desde la fiesta de SHIELD, todo el equipo lo sabe y todo el equipo lo está padeciendo. Lo que ocurrió en Navidad fue incómodo para todos, y ya ni siquiera me siento bien en mi propia casa. Los amo pero esto tiene que acabar. Pa –miró a Tony- o perdonas a papá de una vez y todo vuelve a la normalidad, o se separan, porque esto no es sano para ninguno de los tres.   
\- Lea-  
\- No. Voy a ir a casa de Peter ahora y volveré con él y su tía por la noche, espero que tengan una respuesta para entonces –y sin más, tomó sus cosas y salió de allí.  
Tony se quedó mirando por donde su hija había salido, ¿Cuándo esa pequeña se había vuelto tan sabia? Y peor aún, ¿Cuándo ellos dos se habían vuelto tan egoístas como para lastimarla? Sabía que su hija tenía razón, Steve y él discutían todo el día y dormían juntos la mayoría de las noches, era una relación algo enfermiza para los dos, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar que también lo era para su hija y sus amigos.   
\- Leah tiene razón, debería irme –dijo Steve de pronto, él lo miró confundido.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?   
\- No podemos seguir así, Tony. No me malinterpretes, me encanta acostarme contigo, pero no quiero solamente eso, quiero llevarte el desayuno a la cama y mirar una película contigo los domingos por la tarde, quiero salir contigo y con Leah a comer y que todo el mundo sepa que Tony Stark es mío –suspiró con resignación-. Lo que estamos haciendo ahora nos está lastimando y, peor aún, está lastimando a nuestra hija. Quiero estar contigo más de lo que me gusta admitir, pero tú no vas a perdonarme, así que creo que lo más sano para todos es que me mude.  
\- Te he perdonado, Steve.   
\- No, sólo lo estás diciendo por lo que Leah nos ha dicho. Es grande, no será la primera chica con padres separados –a Tony le temblaban las manos. No, no, no, no. No quería que su hija tuviera padres separados, no quería estar separado de Steve.  
\- No lo estoy diciendo por eso –comenzó a decir luego de tomar aire para estabilizar sus emociones-. Lo que Leah ha dicho sólo ha hecho que me detenga a pensar en lo idiota que he sido. Steve, te amo y te perdoné en el instante en que me besaste en aquella habitación oscura de la fiesta, he sido un egoísta al no decírtelo pero quería que sufrieras un poco más, que te doliera como a mí. Luego entendí que te estaba lastimando y no quería hacerlo más, pero era tan divertido pelear contigo y acabar acostándonos en cualquier sitio que no sabía cómo decírtelo.  
\- Tony, ¿estás diciéndome que me has perdonado hace meses pero que no lo dijiste porque te gusta tener sexo furioso conmigo? –Steve dijo cada palabra lentamente y con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, él se echó a reír.  
\- Sí, algo así –recibió un golpe en el hombro después de eso-. Auch, eso dolió.  
\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres un idiota! –Steve intentó parecer furioso pero la risa se le escapó.  
\- Así que, ¿Qué dices? ¿Te mudas a mi habitación y lo intentamos otra vez?   
\- Por supuesto que sí –dijo Steve mientras se acercaba a él y lo besaba. Pasó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Tony y comenzó a besar su cuello.  
\- De-debemos terminar de decorar la casa. No pod-  
\- Los invitados no llegaran hasta las siete, todavía nos queda tiempo, deja de preocuparte –y volvió a besarlo. Tony se dejó llevar en el momento en que los dos cayeron en el sillón.

Leah no tenía ganas de volver a su casa, pero Peter y la tía May terminaron por convencerla. No dejaría que sus padres arruinaran la fiesta de Año Nuevo, toda su familia estaría allí, así que ella sólo iba a ignorarlos.  
Llegaron quince minutos más tarde de lo previsto por culpa del tráfico y ya todos estaban allí. Peter se acercó a saludar a Bruce y se quedó hablando con él por un rato, mientras su tía fue a la cocina a ayudar a Laura y Visión a terminar con la cena. Sus padres se acercaron a ella apenas llegó y le dijeron si podía ir a la terraza con ellos para discutir lo que había ocurrido esta mañana, los siguió de mala gana.  
\- Leah, primero debemos decirte que de verdad lamentamos que hayas pasado por todo esto, nunca nos detuvimos a pensar en lo que estábamos causándote –dijo Steve.  
\- Hemos hablado y tomamos una decisión acerca de nosotros.  
\- Genial, van a separarse –las lágrimas le nublaron la vista. Dios, tenía que dejar de llorar por todo, ¡tenía casi diecisiete años! Pero no quería que sus padres se separasen, no quería tener dos casas y pasar tiempo obligatorio con cada uno. No quería que su familia se rompiera aún más- Debería haber cerrado la boca, yo n-  
\- Sh, sh, princesa –Tony la abrazó-. Nadie va a separarse, íbamos a decirte que tu padre acaba de mudarse a mi habitación, digo, nuestra habitación. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo –Leah levantó la cabeza del hombro de su padre y los miró a ambos.  
\- ¿De verdad? –sus padres asintieron mientras le sonreían, ella no puedo evitar empezar a saltar- ¡Es el mejor regalo de año nuevo que podían darme! ¡Es el mejor regalo de la vida! Los amo, los amo, los amo –dijo mientras los abrazaba, ellos dos no pudieron evitar reírse.  
\- Nosotros también, princesa.  
\- Superfamilia, la cena está servida –se escuchó que alguien gritaba desde adentro, los tres entraron aún abrazados. Bien, pensó Leah, el 2018 no iba a ser tan malo después de todo.  
XX.  
Debería haber sabido que las cosas no iban a seguir tranquilas por mucho tiempo, pero el año venía siendo perfecto. Él y Steve estaban juntos otra vez, Leah había terminado su año escolar con puros dieces y estaba lista para empezar su último año de secundaria y largarse de una vez al MIT, como le gustaba decir a ella. Y entonces él había creído que, por una vez en su vida, las cosas serían normales, y fáciles. Se había equivocado a lo grande. Era Iron Man y salía con Capitán América, y el mundo no podía estar ni un año entero sin prenderse fuego y suplicar su ayuda.   
Esta vez era aún peor que lo causado por Loki y Ultrón, peor que Hydra, peor que todo lo que enfrentaron en el pasado. Tenían más ayuda ahora, con los Guardianes de la galaxia, Doctor Strange, incluso Bucky, y más gente con super poderes de la que habría pensado que vería en su vida, aún así Thanos les había pateado el trasero en más de cinco ocasiones, hirió gravemente a Visión y Clint en la última, y se estaban quedando sin tiempo.  
Thanos estaba a punto de recolectar todas las gemas y si lo conseguía, sería el fin de la vida como la conocían y el no estaba dispuesto a perder sin presentar batalla, no ahora que por fin tenía una familia que lo amaba. Así que tenían un plan, el mejor que pudieron armar y que, aunque Steve y él se habían negado rotundamente al principio, incluía a Leah.   
Habían luchado en Colombia, Italia, Australia y hasta el espacio, pero ahora se encontraban parados en medio de las calles de Nueva York, luego de haber evacuado a tantos civiles como podían. Los aliados de Thanos estaban por doquier y Tony sólo quería ir a casa y acurrucarse con su familia en el sillón.  
\- Pete –dijo Leah justo antes de que Peter se alejara a su puesto de batalla, él se detuvo y ella se acercó para quitarle la máscara-, te amo.   
\- Te amo, y no se te ocurra morir, el MIT nos está esperando –le respondió él, justo antes de besarla y desaparecer entre los rascacielos. Tony miró la escena tomado de la mano de Steve, era muy tierno y doloroso de ver, eran dos niños, por dios.   
\- Steve, quiero que sepas que t-  
\- Lo sé. Yo también –le dijo el Capitán, él no pudo esconder la carcajada que escapó de su boca.  
\- ¿Acabas de Hansolearme? –Steve se rió y lo besó, cuando se separaron, Leah se acercó a ellos y los abrazó.  
\- Pase lo que pase, son lo mejor que me ha pasado –y sin más, se alejó con Wanda y Visión.  
Tony besó a Steve una vez más y lo observó alejarse antes de volar y alinearse junto a Rhodey. El plan no era simple, pero era lo único que podían hacer. Ellos se encargarían de luchar contra el ejercito de Thanos, mientras Wanda, Visión y Thor intentaban controlar al enorme bicho azul que era, lo suficiente para que Leah pudiese acercarse y tomar su energía, una vez debilitado Thanos, los portales comenzarían a cerrarse y todo el ejército que estaba unido a él perecería.  
Lucharon por lo que parecieron horas, los músculos le dolían, la energía del traje se estaba acabando y Thanos seguía creando portales que manchaban el cielo de Nueva York, él chequeaba cada unos minutos por su comunicador que Steve y Leah estén bien, con el corazón en la boca mientras esperaba la confirmación, los tres estaban luchando en lugares diferentes y los rascacielos en llamas no lo dejaban observarlos.  
Unos minutos después un rayo violeta se ve en el cielo, su luz es cegadora por unos segundos y luego desaparece de la misma forma en la que apareció, el mundo se queda en silencio en ese momento, los portales comienzan a cerrarse lentamente y los miembros del ejército contrario se desvanecen en el aire como por arte de magia.   
Lo hicieron, una vez más, lo hicieron. Y sin bajas en su equipo, esto es un milagro, piensa.  
Tony no tiene tiempo de bajar a festejar con Rhodey, Sam y Clint cuando oye el grito desgarrador de Leah, está a unas calles de allí, pero en el silencio que dejó la caída de Thanos y sus aliados, puede oírla a la perfección. Sabía que no deberían haberla dejado venir con ellos, lo sabía, estaba dispuesto a morir antes de ver sufrir a su hija y ella lo estaba haciendo, tomar la energía de Thanos había sido demasiado, demasiado poder para una persona tan pequeña.   
Llegó donde ella se encontraba en menos de un minuto y sonrió al verla arrodillada en el suelo, viva, llorando sobre algo, pero viva.  
No, no era algo. Era alguien. Y era…  
No.  
No, no, no, no, no.   
Salió de su traje y corrió hacia ellos, Leah lloraba y las lágrimas se le mezclaban con la sangre que tenía en el rostro, Peter intentaba calmarla pero también estaba llorando. Bucky y Natasha permanecían inmóviles, apretando sus manos con fuerza, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Y Steve estaba tendido en el suelo, la sangre cubría todo su traje.  
\- Papá, papá, por favor, por favor –rogaba Leah y la desesperación de su voz le heló la sangre a los presentes, cuando vio a Tony allí, lloró aún más- Haz algo, Pa, no está respirando, lo intentamos todo, pero no se mueve. Haz algo, por favor.  
Cuando toma la mano de Steve, su corazón se rompe aún más, el calor usual de su mano se está desvaneciendo y Tony no puede hacer nada. Lo abraza tan fuerte como puede, como si eso pudiera devolverlo a la vida y une sus manos con las de Leah en el pecho del soldado caído.  
Debería haberlo perdonado antes, habrían tenido más tiempo para ellos tres, debería haberle pedido matrimonio y decirle más veces lo mucho que lo ama, debería haber estado allí para salvarlo.   
El dolor le quema en el pecho y esto es peor que Sokovia, o cuando recibió la llamada sobre la muerte de sus padres, o cuando creyó que Pepper había muerto, o todo ello junto; le dolía tanto el corazón que pensó que debería estar muriendo él también.   
No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, abrazado al cuerpo sin vida del hombre de su vida, escuchando los sollozos desesperados de su hija, hasta que Natasha y Bucky lo separaron –no sin que él oponga resistencia- de ellos dos.  
\- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Déjenme con él! –sollozó furioso intentando zafarse sin éxito.  
\- Tony, mira a Leah, tienes que alejarte de allí.  
Hizo lo que le pidieron y miró a su hija, aún tendida y abrazada a Steve, Peter también se había alejado para darle su espacio, pero ella no pareció notarlo. Una nube violeta los rodeaba, mientras ella rogaba entre llantos, por favor, papá, por favor, no me dejes, no me dejes. La nube fue creciendo hasta que los tapó a ambos, duró unos segundos así y luego desapareció.   
Tony vio que a su hija le sangraba la nariz antes de que se desplomara en el suelo al lado de Steve. Se acercó a ella con apuro, no podía perderla también, no podía. Pero ella estaba sonriendo, cansada y visiblemente herida, pero viva y ¿feliz?  
\- Lo hice, papá –le dijo con un hilo de voz.  
\- ¿De qué hablas, Leah?   
\- ¿Tony? –escuchó su nombre en un susurro y el corazón saltó en su pecho, miró a Steve, que todavía estaba en el suelo y cubierto de sangre, pero ahora tenía los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa cansada se le dibujaba en el rostro.  
\- ¡Steve! –se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza, ignorando los quejidos de dolor que provenían de él-. ¡Estás vivo! Oh, dios, estás vivo. Te amo, te amo. Te amo tanto –escondió su cara en el cuello del soldado, estaba llorando sin poder parar-. Estabas muerto, no respirabas, ¿Cómo es que…? –miró a su hija, que se había sentado y los miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Leah. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?  
\- La energía de Thanos fue demasiada, todo lo que tomé de él, lo dejé correr por mis dedos. Se lo entregué a papá, no estaba segura de si podía funcionar porque nunca lo había intentado en humanos y me llevó más energía de la que creí, pero estoy bien, y papá también lo está. Todos sobrevivimos –Tony la unió al abrazo que mantenía con Steve, y los tres se quedaron así por un buen rato, hasta que Leah se acercó a hablar con Peter.  
\- ¿Tony? –preguntó Steve al cabo de unos minutos, ambos todavía sentados en el suelo, con las manos entrelazadas, él lo miró-. Cásate conmigo.  
\- ¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido.  
\- Cásate conmigo, Tony.  
\- No tienes que pedírmelo porque acabas de morir y volver a la vida, podemos hablar de esto luego –le dijo, acariciando su mejilla. Quería casarse con Steve, pero quería que el otro estuviera seguro de que lo quería.  
\- Iba a pedírtelo hace un tiempo, pero la guerra estalló y luego no encontré el momento apropiado para decírtelo. Pero te amo, y quiero estar contigo para siempre, tengo el anillo que compré en casa, pero primero tienes que decir que sí. Así que, ¿Qué dices, Tony, te quieres casar conmigo?   
\- ¿Quieres estar conmigo para siempre?  
\- Y aún más, pero ‘para siempre’ suena bueno para empezar.  
\- Sí.  
\- Sí, ¿qué?  
\- Sí, quiero casarme contigo –no alcanzó a decir nada más porque Steve ya lo estaba besando, Tony no podía dejar de llorar, Steve estaba vivo y quería casarse con él.   
\- Leah, ¡ha dicho que sí! –gritó el soldado cuando por fin se separaron. Su hija se acercó a abrazarlos emocionada.  
Era la primera vez que una guerra tenía un final tan feliz.   
XXI.  
Seis meses después, toda la familia y sus amigos se encontraban en un paradisiaco hotel de Hawaii, a punto de festejar la boda que los medios de comunicación habían bautizado como la “boda del siglo” entre Anthony Stark y Steve Rogers.  
Leah y Pepper se encargaron de todo con ayuda de Bucky, eligieron los centros de mesa y las habitaciones para cada invitado, pero ellos dos fueron los que decidieron el lugar en donde se celebraría, pensaron en Nueva York, Londres y París, pero luego de una semana de vacaciones en el lugar, quedaron encantados con Hawaii y la idea de una boda en la playa.  
Todos los invitados ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos mientras Steve esperaba frente a Bucky en el altar, ubicado justo frente al mar; le temblaban las manos y estaba seguro de que estaba sudando. Luego de la pelea que él y Tony tuvieron años atrás, jamás pensó que acabarían casándose y mucho menos que su mejor amigo podría ser su padrino.  
\- Vas a casarte con el hijo de Howard. Aún no puedo creerlo –le susurró Bucky en el oído, estaba mucho mejor ahora, todos sus recuerdos iban volviendo a el de a poco y había tenido una larga charla con Tony acerca de lo ocurrido con sus padres, todo era un poco más fácil entre ellos desde entonces, no eran amigos, pero se toleraban.   
\- Tampoco yo –le sonrió Steve, la música comenzó en ese momento y él sintió que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho.  
Tony apareció en escena en ese momento, con una camisa blanca que tenían los dos primeros botones desabrochados, unos pantalones caqui y los pies descalzos, venía con Leah del brazo, que vestía un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas y tenía una corona de flores anaranjadas y fucsias en la cabeza. Se veían increíbles caminando hacia él, ninguno de todos los presentes allí reunidos podía dejar de sonreír. Cuando llegaron al altar, Tony se paró frente a él con Rhodey a su lado, mientras Leah se sentó en primera fila y tomó la mano de Peter.  
Steve no prestó mucha atención a lo que Bruce –quien era el encargado de hacer la ceremonia-, demasiado ocupado admirando a Tony, se veía tan feliz y relajado, lo miraba con los ojos marrones brillantes y el nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida. La hora de decir sus votos llegó, tomó el anillo y mientras lo ponía en el dedo anular, dijo:  
\- Cuando desperté en este siglo estaba desorientado, creí que mi momento había terminado, que iba a pasarme los días siendo un soldado y nada más que eso. Pero te conocí a ti y los sentimientos se apoderaron de mi en el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron aquel día en el helicarrier, fue tan inmediato, intimidante y poderoso, ni siquiera puedo describir el sentimiento, pero estoy feliz de haber confiado en mis instintos –Tony tenía los ojos llorosos y él estaba seguro de que se veía igual-. Haz sido mi enemigo, mi compañero de batallas, mi amigo y mi mayor desafío. Pero lo más importante, eres el amor de mi vida y me haces más feliz de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado. Me siendo bendecido por ser parte de tu vida, una vida que ha sido nuestra por un largo tiempo y que hoy termina de convertirse en una vida en común. Prometo amarte, respetarte y estar contigo hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, pase lo pase. Te amo con todo mi corazón –Tony le sonrió y entonces tomó el anillo, y lo coloco en el dedo anular de Steve.  
\- Siempre he tenido metas, aspiraciones, cosas que deseaba hacer, siempre lo había tenido todo pero aún así me sentía solo e increíblemente triste. Cuando te conocí, me volviste completamente loco, jamás había aborrecido, admirado y deseado tanto a alguien a la vez –Steve no pudo evitar reír, Tony seguía siendo Tony, aún en un momento así-. Contigo aprendí lo que de verdad era soñar, ahora sueño con las cosas que merezco, te amo más de lo que he amado a cualquier persona en toda mi vida y tu amor es más de lo que alguna vez pensé que merecería. Me haces una mejor persona, Steve, y si tuviera que pasar por todo lo que pasamos para llegar a este día, lo haría una y otra vez, porque tú me haces más feliz que nadie en este mundo. Te amo y prometo amarte, cuidarte y mantener una sana vida sexual hasta que muera y aún después –todos lanzaron una carcajada ruidosa cuando acabó.  
\- Bien, Steve, puedes besar al novio –dijo Bruce y él no esperó más, besó a Tony mientras sus amigos aplaudían.  
Todos se acercaron a saludarlos y felicitarlos, Leah los abrazó llorando, al igual que Pepper. Steve se sentía en el cielo, ¡estaba casado con Tony Stark! Se había vuelto Steve Rogers Stark, jamás se había sentido tan feliz.   
Llegó el momento del vals, puso las manos en la cintura de Tony mientras este pasaba los brazos por su cuello, la música comenzó a sonar y él sólo se dejó llevar.  
\- Haz mejorado tus movimientos de baile, Rogers –lo molestó con cariño el hombre, haciéndolo reír.  
\- Cualquier cosa por mi esposo –Tony lo miró con los ojos más brillantes de lo normal entonces y lo besó.  
\- Nunca pensé que acabaríamos así. Haber aparecido sin avisar en la torre aquel día ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, ustedes son lo más importante que tengo –dijo mirando hacia donde Leah bailaba con Peter y Thor. Steve pegó su frente a la de su marido mientras seguían bailando.  
Tal vez la familia, la casa y la vida tranquila era algo que ellos también se merecían.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Al fin pude terminarlo! Estoy segura de que me llevó más de dos meses porque quería que estuviera perfecto y aún ahora siento que podría estar mejor.  
> ¡Espero que les guste! Es mi primer fic Stony, así que diganme que piensan!


End file.
